Foreign & Familiar
by Lachy The Nerd
Summary: So, how much can one boy change? A lot if you take my word for it. Derrick Myers was a nerd, geek, dork, the whole nine yards who loved AC3. He's played it 5 times, but his 6th time is a bit different than the others. Derrick is thrown into a world that is so foreign, but yet so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: In A Moment Down Went Alice After It, Never Once Considering How In The World She Was To Get Out Again

Beep, Beep, Beep

My eyes slowly peel open, the ceiling fan still rotating from the night before. The summers were never moderate here, but at least with the signal of summer was the birth of my break. I lived in the East Coast in my college dorm, my roommates were all friends though I was not one of those friends. They had gone out to Keith's party last night, so obviously they all passed out at the Fraternity.

I glanced around my room, messy as all hell. I kick my blanket off of me and slowly lower my legs down the side of my mattress, careful not to step on anything. My feet reach the ground and I step down upon the carpet, surprised how I wasn't standing in a stain or some vomit. At least I got to get to my gaming, perhaps some Assassin's Creed 3 would do the trick? Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a fanboy, but Assassin's Creed is one of my favourite franchises of all time.

I looked down to my side, the mini-fridge, I crouch down and reach over to it. I open it and a blast of refreshing coolness embraces my sweaty flesh. I reach my hand into the cool and move the abundant of beer around the fridge until I find my Pepsi. One left? It'll do, after I'm finished I'll put something on and head down to the vending machine with $20. Man, I'm such a dick when I do that, everyone's waiting behind me to get a drink and I'm standing there with a plastic bag putting money in and collecting the change, rinse and repeat.

I slug through the hot room and make my way to the computer. I sit down in the leather chair and stare directly at the monitor. I slightly bend myself up from the seat turning the monitor around, swapping its connection to the computer with a connection to the PS3. Even though there are PC releases of the Assassin's Creed series, I still rather enjoy it on PS3, perhaps when Assassin's Creed 4 comes out I'll reconsider this decision.

I sit back down into my chair and the PS3 log in screen appears, I select my account, 'Derrick'. I move my way to the disc symbol and selected Assassin's Creed 3. It loaded up and showed me the start menu. I skipped through the options and made it to my save.

I hovered over it.

Perhaps a replay was in order? I selected new game and erased the name 'Desmond' and typed in 'Derrick is coolio'. Don't judge me, I had just woken up and I was half naked, of course I'm not going to be serious.

I play somewhat through it and now I was up to the fight scene where Haytham gave those crew members a bloody good thrashing. I was prepared to fight, loading, loading, loading, it was taking a horribly long time. I squinted forward into the white loading screen of the animus, suddenly it felt like the whiteness was breaching the screen, consuming me. I tried to move to no avail, I was being taken, abducted, _CALL THE POLICE!_

I woke up, an odd figure above me, brightness blinding me. A silhouette of a hatted man was above me, in my temporary blindness I thought I was in hospital, but in the words of Lex Luthor I was 'WRONG!'.

"Are you alright?" an opulent, familiar voice calls out.

I didn't reply, I just flinched and scrunched my eyes tight.

"I think the boys sick" a low, slight-hissing voice calls out.

"Well he might of well been half dead out there, floating about in the endless Atlantic Ocean!"

My eyes upon, a man, tanned skin, tricone hat, nicely decorated grey coat, it couldn't be?

"He looks fine, the only thing wrong with him seems to be the boy is half naked!" A man off to the corner of my eye says. "James, get the doctor and Haytham, just make sure he doesn't die" he goes on to say.

Oh no, my worst fears have been confirmed, well perhaps I just have two nurses caring for me named James and Haytham, wait, no, they said Atlantic Ocean, oh for Pete sake!

My body begins to feel weightless again, my visioning darkening, feeling like I was slowly falling into abyss.

"He should be alright" A deep, rich voice announces.

"Good to hear" Haytham's voice replies.

"Haytham, you found the boy, you can be his welcoming committee" Haytham is told.

I hear steps coming closer and my eyes open, Haytham's dark brown eyes staring into mine, he seems speechless.

"Good Morning, are you alright?" Haytham asks, trying to somewhat comfort me.

I'm speechless, I was aboard a ship talking to the man I had just been controlling, and on top of all that I would have no technology for the rest of my life!

"He doesn't seem alright" Haytham turns and says to a man out of my sight.

"I-I-I'm fine" I stutter, still shocked from this turn of events.

"Oh good the boy can speak" Haytham exhales, turning his attention back to me.

"W-w-where am I?" I ask, though I knew damn well where I was.

"You're out on the Atlantic ocean, we've been out on the seas for 30 days and we spotted you on a destroyed plank of wood floating in the waves" Haytham informs me.

"A-and you got me?" I question.

"That would be correct"

I slowly got up and surveyed my surroundings, I was in the doctors under the ship. I saw the doctor, Haytham and James. I slowly reach my legs down onto the boards of the ship, it was freezing, even though I wished for cold this was not the right way to go about it. Haytham glanced at me and turned to James.

"Do we have any extra clothing aboard this vessel?" He asks.

"Surely we do, I remember glancing upon some in a barrel topside" James replies, his odd voice still intact.

Haytham turns to me "Come boy, we'll get you some new garments"

I got myself up and stretched my back, the cracking of my back reaching my ears. I walk forth with Haytham and James to topside.

The sun peers down the wooden staircases, James and Haytham seem to be quite comfortable heading up the steps but I only watch the dust traveling in the rays of sunlight.

"Hurry up boy, there is clothing for you up here" Haytham calls down to me.

I place my foot down on the timbre, it croaks under the pressure. I slowly move up and the skies amaze me, a whole new world I had entered. I make it to the top and the crew hustles about doing their jobs and, oh god, the ocean. The roaring ocean surrounded me, rocking the ship like a mother rocks her baby to sleep. It was amazing for someone who had never been at sea before to see all this for the first time.

I feel a tap on my shoulders, I turn to see Haytham holding what appears to be rags in his arms.

"Here lad, try these on" James speaks, not too far behind Haytham.

I reach my arms out and Haytham places the clothing within them, as he retreats he glances into my eyes again, he knows something that I don't. I lay out the clothing and slip it on. I appear with some beige, baggy, dusty, pants and a slightly torn at the sleves red striped shirt. It would do for now, though I wanted something like Haytham's. I felt like I was playing an MMORPG when I thought that, today these rags, tomorrow a nice, pristine military coat whilst I wave my silver, shiny blade.

"That should do the trick, for now at least" Haytham states.

"Ship inbound, preparing to fire she is!" A man from the crow's nest screams.

Haytham sprints over to the Captain in much haste leaving me and James to quarrel in fear from the boat not too far away. I looked over to Haytham and he was talking to the Captain. The roars of a cannon interrupted my thoughts and I covered my head worried we would be struck, we weren't.

I looked back to Haytham who was now running towards me, he stopped and looked at me.

"Don't waste time, we must go below decks now" He commands me, placing his hand on my shoulder in the process.

I nodded, it was best not to argue with the man.

We made our way down the steps and I listened to the panic above.

"Seal the hatch" The Captain ordered and his men followed.

I looked over to Haytham who had his sights on Louis Mills.

"Mills, are you unaware of the battle above? It seems strange, doesn't make much sense" Haytham states.

"Ah, but it does. Do you think we wouldn't follow after want happened at the Opera?" Mills asks.

"Oh, so this is what this is about" Haytham discovers.

"Surrender and I will treat you with honor" Mills informs Haythams.

"If you wish to treat me with honor, you would hand me a blade" Haytham tells Mills.

Mills extends his blade and faces his handle to Haytham.

"Are you sure you wish to do it this way?" Mills makes sure.

Haytham grabs the blade, confirming he is.

Mills walks over to a box and grabs another sword and faces Haytham with his sword erected.

The battle had begun.

Haytham and Mills charged at each other, their swords clashing in a fierce battle. Haytham strengthens his push, knocking Mills back. Haytham swipes again but Mills spins across the attack grabbing Haytham's hand. Mills kicks Haytham back from his blade knocking the sword to the ground.

Mills had Haytham, Haytham would be killed.

Haytham was at the end of Mill's blade, the sword pressed against his neck. I glanced down to Haytham's sword and grabbed it to attack Mills. Hey, it's hard not to like Haytham, unless he killed your mum or something. I, obviously never killing someone was scared, so I hesitated.

Mills had spotted me at the corner of his eye and turned around to me. He swung his sword knocking mine out of my flimsy grip, sweat rolled down my face but Haytham had taken a liking to me, or was just smart at timing. Haytham extended his hidden blade and ejected his hand into Mills' back, causing Mills to fall to his knees.

"Mills, I am not a weak force. I will not fall to one man alone" Haytham whispers to Mills.

"Tough words for a man who used his own assistant" Mills snickers.

Haytham, having had quite enough of Mills, drove his hidden blade into the back of Mills' skull and then threw Mills' corpse to the ground.

"I would thank you for your assistance, but I have other matters to attend to and quick" Haytham speaks to me.

"It's nothing" I inform him.

Haytham makes his way up the steps and lifts off the hatch and I quickly follow.

I follow Haytham as he approaches the captain.

"I thought I told you to wait below deck" The Captain says.

"I did as you asked, only Mills was down there waiting for me. It seems he drew the ship here and they have come for me" Haytham informs him.

"If they want you they can have you" The Captain barks.

"Is that so?" Haytham asks, extending his hidden blade.

"It doesn't matter they will catch us anyway" The Captain says.

Haytham turns to see the storm up ahead "I see a way" he informs the Captain.

"You wish for us to sail into the storm?" The Captain questions, baffled.

"We can lose them there" Haytham says.

"I won't do it" The Captain crosses his arms.

Haytham extends his hidden blade and holds it against the Captain's neck. "If you won't I will" He threatens.

"Fine, fine" says the Captain, making ready to sail into the storm.

Later we found ourselves in the hectic storm, the Captain approaches us.

"I need you to tie down the rope!" The Captain demands of us.

Haytham looks down at me "You take that one" he gestures in the direction "and I'll take the other" Haytham orders of me.

I nod.

I run my way down through the rain and the roaring storm, the waves clashing into the ship sending us to stumble. I make it there and tie down the loose rope, I then look over to see Haytham who has already done the same and making his way over to one that has snapped.

I run over to Haytham who was now being confronted by the Captain yet again.

"I need you to release the sail!" He screams at Haytham.

Haytham is quick to make way and shoves me out of his way climbing up the secondary mast. He makes his way across the mast and release the sail so we can set for Full sail.

Lightning strikes.

James, who was on the main mast, now hung for his life and Haytham free-ran his way across the mast's and leaped through the air like an eagle and tackled James down to safety. After seeing Haytham's heroic act I looked forward into the upcoming seas, we were beginning to escape the storm.

AN: Nice big long opening chapter, I really hope you prefer this rather to Two Worlds and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. And, like Two Worlds, this was inspired by Time-Dog's 'It's the Same Old World' which is basically the reverse of this story. Check it out at s/9549357/1/It-s-The-Same-Old-World and leave a review, and please leave a review for this story as well as your feedback is always appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: A long talk to the Grand Master of Templars

I awaken, the dorm room, oh thank god, I was just having quite the most realistic dream I've ever had. I sit up and look around, this trash pile has become my home, and I've realised I have no intention of leaving it. The unwashed clothing that lays the floor, the cans of cheap booze that rolls atop the table, and the used condom on the ceiling fan no one in their right mind will touch. It is all sad, horrid aspects of my home sweet, trashy, dirty, home! May I never leave this place again!

Actually, I'm quite tired, it's 7 so I can sleep another 30 minutes. I lay back into my bed and close my eyes.

I wake up, wooden ceiling, uncomfortable bed, rags that lay upon my body. Shit, _HOW CAN REALITY BE THE DREAM! _Anyways, I had already back to this place that was so familiar and so odd from a different perspective. Luckily enough Haytham had let me slumber in his bed as he said he would be quite busy tonight and would only wake me up if he was extremely tired, what a kind gentleman.

I placed my palm down on the thing I hesitate to call a mattress and erect myself to sit up right. I survey the room, I see Haytham hunched over his table concentrating over some obstructed object as he wrote his findings in his journal. Being a young man in college, trying to read Forsaken without being called a geek or nerd and having my face get a beat down was impossible, so I had never read his journal. I assumed trying to read his journal now would also be quite hard seeing as now I'd have to get it from the Grand Master of Templars, wait, oh shit! Now I remember, his a Templar, he wants me enslaved. Perhaps I'm being a little too harsh, maybe I could become a Templar, actually, then I'd get stabbed by an Assassin for being a piss poor Templar. _Sigh, _if only there was a place in this new world I could allocated myself to without becoming a slave, injured or over all, dead.

Haytham turns to me and his eyes wonder across the room to see if there is a reason I've awoken. After eyeing the room he slightly turns his torso to become more comfortable facing me.

"I see you've awaken" He states.

"Ugh, yeah" I reply.

"Did I awaken you with my studying?" He asks, apologetically.

"Oh, no. I can sleep through people getting drunk and partying everywhere, just a bad dream, that's all" I explain to him.

"You can sleep through the acts of other people drinking and dancing? I guess you were born for the sea then" Haytham jokes.

I let out a small giggle and the corner of my lip rises "Though, the seas are beginning to die down in these new times" I ponder.

"Yes, the seas aren't as quite the same from the days my father rode them" Haytham reminisces.

"So your father was a sailor? Interesting" I say, being intrigued by his statement.

I shuffle around my legs to get in a more comfortable position, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ah yes, he was quite the infamous one in fact. He was Edward Kenway, one of the fiercest pirates ever known to this world, but we have had our fair share of disagreements. Things I'd rather not go into" Haytham tells me.

"Edward Kenway, oh yeah, I heard of him. He rode the Jack Daw, correct?" I ask, trying to remember from the E3 previews and such.

"Yes, I once stepped upon those timbres and were able to be carried by the winds filling those sails" Haytham explains.

"You're childhood must've been an amazing" I state, remembering what I can from skimming the Wiki.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something, about an object I found lying with you" Haytham begins.

Please be my phone, please be my phone, please be my phone. Some Angry birds would be the shit right now!

Haytham shuffles back the chair to reveal my Pepsi can. I get up off the bed and remember carefully about when I grabbed this from the mini-fridge.

"Could you explain to me where you have received this?" Haytham asks.

I slowly approach it and grab my arms, trying to think of a story to where I could've gotten this.

"Boy?" Haytham questions, trying to regain my attention.

"Oh!" I exclaim, remembering Haytham's question. "My Captain gave it to me, he was showing us all these wonderful drinks he had received from China" I lie to Haytham, thinking he'd take it.

Haytham stares directly into my eyes, his on to me. "Care to explain what's in it?" He wonders.

"All I really remember is that it's a flavoured, cold liquid mixed with Carbon Dioxide, you should try some!" I explain to Haytham.

"Usually I'd deny such foreign elements, but this trip isn't exactly keen on filling up its guests" Haytham says.

I break the can open and the bubbles rise to the top and escape the can and I hand him the drink. He views it and then takes a wiff.

"It doesn't really smell of anything" Haytham states.

He then places his lip around the rim of the can and takes a sips that lasts at least a second. He extends his arm out and his upper lip curls over whilst his face scrunches.

"It's certainly-electrifying, to say the least" Haytham states as he grinds his teeth.

"Well, I like it, it will certainly keep you awake until it wears off that is. Then you'll feel quite tired and then that'll wear off and you'll feel normal" I explain to him.

"The effects of sugar I assume?" Haytham asks.

"Exactly" I answer him. I then peer down to my can and take a long gulp of it, it's been a day since I've touched the addicting substance.

"Well, I think I've spent quite the time writing, I think I'll be off to bed. How are you feeling?" Haytham asks.

"Rather fine, I'll just finish this and I'll take a nap on some barrels or something" I answer.

"Very well, good night-"Haytham tries to say, before realising his unaware of my name

"Derrick, my name is Derrick Myers" I explain to him, extending my arm.

"Haytham, you're already aware of the Kenway part" he replies, extending his hand and giving me a handshake.

Haytham then, without thinking I noticed, slips the amulet into the page and closes his journal. Getting up and turning it to his bed. I'd read it when his asleep, but I'm afraid Haytham Kenway never sleeps and is just tricking me.

Haytham off to bed I just wonder the ship, this vessel still manages to impress me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Seventy Two

"Prepare for arrival"

I stand upon topside, the sea, shockingly, had lost its charm to me as I had at least been sea sick 5 times now. After hearing the captain shout out "prepare for arrival" I look around, I could not see a thing but this fog and the gulls screaming and shitting everywhere.

I glance over to where the Captain was, I see Haytham talking to him, probably the same things I was thinking. So I begin to walk over.

As I walk over I overhear their conversation.

"The gulls tell us all we need to now, climb up to the crow's nest to see for yourself" The Captain informs Haytham.

We were stopping at Boston, my grandfather lived there, or was going to live there to be more appropriate. I would visit him once every two fortnights but when I was 17 he died in December, it was quite sad but I hadn't regretted anything, the avid visits were nice and he'd take me around Boston showing what had changed and what he liked. So after my many sightseeing tours around Boston I would do the one thing he couldn't, reverse it.

Haytham began to climb the mast, I know I wasn't an expert, but I wanted to follow him up, so I ran over.

I stepped up on the boxes and placed my hands on the rim of the wood and clung my feet on. Haytham looked down at the noise and spotted me.

"Coming up are we?" He asks.

"Sure are!" I reply, a delightful tone to my voice.

"Just be cautious" He says, turning his head away and continuing the climb.

This shouldn't be too hard, I had little practice in how it was to climb. When the first Assassin's Creed came out I took classes with a man who loved to parkour. The lessons were quite fun but unfortunately college was so far away so I couldn't attend anymore lessons.

I gathered my way up the mast taking careful steps and only jumping when necessary, didn't want to take any risks.

I was at the top and my hands were clung onto the base of the crow's nest. Haytham saw my struggling and lent out a hand to pull me up. I took his hand and gathered onto the crow's nest and I saw over the fog. The glimmering sun shined onto our faces and Boston, its colony former self, was large and appealing. I was amazed.

We had docked at the Boston harbours and Haytham and I were on topside having a small talk.

"So, Haytham, what are your plans in Boston?" I ask him, to carry the conversation.

"Those are of private matters, Derrick" He explains to me.

"Understandable, I'm not sure what I'll do. I don't really have a direction for myself" I reply.

"Boston is a bustling colony Derrick. You are sure to find a profession for yourself" He informs me.

"Thanks" I thank him.

"I guess this is farewell Derrick, perhaps we will meet again within Boston" He says turning and making his way to the harbour.

Oh shit, farewell? I had no idea what I would do in Boston! I don't want to live in the 18th century! I had so much left to do! I can't just get a job? I'm lost!

I watch Haytham step down onto the wooden harbour and is approached by a man in a large, brown coat, which would be of course Charles Lee. Oh no, Charles Lee. At least it's the 'good' Charles Lee, not the Indian Killing, Corrupt General, Bastard Charles Lee.

I had to follow Haytham, I couldn't just not do it.

So I step off the boat and onto the harbour, managing to blend within the crowds to follow Haytham and Charles as they converse. I was taught this by none other than Assassin's Creed.

Following within the crowds I see something, I working women trips with a cargo of apples and they spill out onto the pathway. Think she'd pick them up a swift thief drops down and swipes one up.

"Thief! Somebody get him!" She pleads for help.

Maybe Haytham could stand for this, but I could not.

I rushed forward knocking through the crowds in pursue of the thief, of course the authority do nothing. Haytham's eyes lock onto me as I hurl myself across the path. The thief turns his head and catches a glimpse of me before I leap into the air and come down upon him. Throwing his weak body against the wooden ground.

I have him pinned down and the apple rolls out of his hand and across to the gutter.

"What do we have here?" A snarky man says from behind me.

"Looks like we got someone who thinks his a hero!" Another says.

I'm grabbed and pulled off the thief, I catch a glimpse of a red sleeve, of course. I am thrown against a nearby wall and the two redcoats look at me.

The one not holding me stares into my eyes.

"Boston ain't a place for vigilantes kid, I could arrest you for assault" He says.

"I was merely helping someone who had been stolen from!" I bark at him.

The red coat that holds me tightens his grip.

Suddenly Charles Lee walks up to the redcoats, they notice his presence and turn to him.

"Oh sir!" says the redcoat, saluting him.

"What is this you have done here?" asks Charles.

"This man has been tackling what he believes are thieves" The redcoat explains.

"The boys only young, perhaps you could let him off with a warning" Charles suggests.

"Surely of course sir" The redcoats obeys, turning to the one that holds to me to suggest that he backs off.

Suddenly my hold is released and breathe deeply as the redcoats leave.

"Come, boy. Haytham wishes to speak with you" Charles says, leading the way.

Haytham wishes to speak with me? Why would he want that, I thought Charles was here only on the request that Haytham said "The boy's not a bad person".

I walk with Charles and we make it to Haytham as we continue to walk.

"I've brought you the boy as you requested sir" Charles informs Haytham.

"Very good" Haytham replies, turning his head to see me. "Now, Derrick. That was quite right of you back there but you must understand the authority are very abusive here" Haytham explains.

"Ugh, yes, I know" I reply to him.

"Now, I suggest you follow me as I gather resources" Haytham proposes.

"I'll ready our horses" Charles tells Haytham.

"Make that three" Haytham commands.

"Yes sir" Charles replies, leaving us to wonder through the streets.

"Now, Derrick. May I asked why you followed me?" Haytham asks.

How does he- "I told you before on the ship, I have no plans for this expansive new world, I was hoping I could help you in your mission?" I explain.

"Mission? Surely I never said mission" Haytham says, peering at me in the corner of his eyes.

"Did I say mission? Slip of the tongue" I correct myself.

"Now surely it wasn't Derrick. After a month, give or take, I've learnt quite a bit of your odd habits" Haytham begins. "You have quite a strange habit of knowing more then you should, like when you called James by his name, which I was fully aware it had not been said to you" Haytham stops. "Also, that Pepsi can had 'Best Before 09/05/2013' wrote on the bottom of it" Haytham turns to me. "And surely it wouldn't last that long" Haytham explains.

"Ugh…" I was lost in my words, he had caught on to me with claws that were 2 inches deep.

"So, Derrick, being the odd person you are I believe you're already fully aware of what I'm up to" Haytham says.

"You're list has listed on it Benjamin Church, William Johnson, John Pitcairn, Thomas Hickey on it, you have a necklace that you believe will open a temple, and you're about to meet William Johnson in the Green Dragon" I ramble off to him, proving him right.

"See Derrick, you know things before I even know them" Haytham extends his arm out to me making me flinch.

He was about to kill me wasn't he?

"That's why you're a vital ally to me" He goes on to say.

I open my eyes and see his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I wish to purchase items in this General Store" Haytham says.

We walk into the General Store and a large, bearded, ginger man stands at the register.

"What can I get you?" he asks.

"I wish to have a sword and a flintlock" Haytham glances over to me and looks back "make that double" he adds.

The man walks behind his register and climbs through some draws and comes out with a box of weapon and slams it on to the table.

"There are your weapons sir" The man informs Haytham.

Haytham then throws a sack of pounds on to the register and walks over to the weapons "Keep the change" Haytham adds.

Haytham knocks the lid off the box and finds two flintlock pistols and two swords, they would be vital weapons to him and me.

"Derrick, come forth" He orders me and I follow.

I walk up and I grab the flintlock and its holster and wrap it around my waist and then follow to grab the sword and its sheath to do the same with.

"I will seek to make you an able fighter Derrick, but it will take time. For our following missions do not engage unless necessary or commanded" Haytham informs me.

I nodded.

Haytham equips his weapons and we leave the store.

We walk back out onto the streets of Boston and finds Charles Lee standing before three horses.

"You know how to ride, correct?" Haytham asks me, not turning his head to look.

"I did a little equestrian when I was 11" I say.

Haytham and I walk forward to Charles Lee who walks forth to us.

He extends his arms to the air "Ah, sir! There you are, come we have much business to attend to" He greets Haytham, then quickly turning back to mount his horse.

I step up onto the saddle and begin to ride alongside the two spoke, but I hear little of it. I was just tuned out thinking about how Haytham received this information so well, it was baffling to be quite honest.

We arrived at the Green Dragon Inn, it did not appear much different from the other builds besides a sign that prodded out of the wall with a green dragon on it. We got off our horses and Charles Lee hitched them behind us as we entered the inn.

We walked in, it was quite dusty and it was full of drunks boozing. Two people which happened to be the couple owning the place were arguing.

"You no good lying son of a bitch" the woman yells at him.

"Perhaps we walked in at a bad time?" Haytham asks, Charles quickly following us.

"Oh, don't be foolish deary! Are you thirsty? Or is it a bed you require?" the woman asks us.

"We've already booked accommodations here" Charles states.

"Oh yes, Master Lee and Master Haytham, correct?" The man says, approaching us. "We'll have your bags brought up" he says, turning to the woman and she gives him a snarl and walks off.

Haytham then grabs my hand and places some pounds in it. "Rent yourself a room, we will be here a while" He informs me, then returning his attention to the man.

"Do you need anything else?" The man asks.

"Only privacy" Haytham says, walking off with Charles.

"Oh, pardon me" I say, getting the man's attention.

"Ah, yes, what can I get you?" He asks.

"I also require a room" I tell him, presenting my pounds.

"Oh yes, follow me" He says, leading me off.

We go up the stairs that croak with every step, we walked through the upper floors and I catch a glimpse of Haytham negotiating with William. I then follow the man to be presented with a door.

"Here's your room" he notifies me, opening the door.

Inside is a simple bed, a nightstand and a window the lights breaches through that flakes travel within. I walk inside, it's been a long day. I sit down on the bed and take a rest upon it, I think it was well deserved.

AN: Double chapter extravaganza! No but seriously, I'm sorry if I don't get this out right away as I live in the Southern Hemisphere as well as the fact that school demands my attention. But I'll update whenever I can! Also if you spot mistakes, please notify me, I don't exactly get much time to proof read these.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Befriending the Natives

I'm awoken from my napping, seems my tired body had slipped into slumber without me noticing. I slowly unravel my eyes to see none other than Charles Lee above me.

"Oh, hi" I greet Charles, midst yawning.

"The master wishes for you to attend the meeting" Charles informs me, with an unenthusiastic tone about him.

"Oh I see" I say, noting his request.

I get up and sit up straight as Charles Lee leaves the room. Getting off my bed I skim my fingers across the rim of the nightstand and continue to walk through the opened arch of the door frame. I look at the group, it seems Thomas Hickey has arrived to the meeting, drunk as usual.

Charles Lee stands, rear facing the meeting table as in the cut scenes while Haytham, Johnson and… actually I think Hickey is just drunk. I pull up a chair and sit down at the table, I wipe dust across and plant my elbow and rest my chin upon my fist. Only now do I realise over the past month some hairs have begun to sprout from my chin.

"Good to see that you could accompany us, Derrick" Haytham greets me.

"Derrick? You don't hear many Derricks banging about in Boston" Hickey slurs as he waves his hand about.

"Well anyways, Johnson, would you be able to trace the location of this. Perhaps the tribes have shown you something of its likeness" Haytham asks, showing the amulet to Johnson.

Johnson reaches out his hand and grabs the amulet to inspect it for himself.

"I don't expect my research to be much help in this scenario, I believe we have better luck asking the tribes themselves, though we'd have to get their trust before they say anything" Johnson explains

"Hey you fossock, daddy wants another drink!" Hickey screams out.

"Hickey, do you have any ideas?" Haytham asks him.

"Well, there's Silas! He be enslaving them, free 'em and they'll owe us!" Hickey proposes.

"Are you aware of where he locates his slaves?" Haytham goes on gather info.

"'Fraid not" Hickey tells him.

"Benjamin Church could be of use and his also on your list" I propose.

"Are you aware of his location?" Haytham asks of me.

"We should check his house, Charles can lead us there" I explain to Haytham.

Haytham and I stand up and Haytham walks over to Charles.  
"We shall be off" He notifies Charles.

"Yes sir" Charles responds.

I follow them as we exit the Inn.

We arrive at Benjamin's house, quite a rather fine house, the wooden walls are covered in white paint and the door appears sturdy. Haytham approaches the door and twists the knob, it is locked.

"Well, I guess we can't use the house" Haytham states, backing away from the door.

Charles rushes towards the door and kicks it open, walking inside. Haytham peers inside.

"Charles!?" He exclaims.

Charles shrugs and continues to survey the house and we follow inside.

We look around, it has been wrecked, many signs of struggle were around.

"Seems we're not the only ones looking for him" Charles states.

Haytham looks at the painting and then turns to me.

"Derrick, what would you have in mind?" Haytham asks.

I press my index finger against my forehead and scrunch my face, thinking very hard "Silas must have him captured at the water-front near the base" I answer.

Haytham's eyebrows rise and lower back with a smile on his face "It seems our friend Silas is also behind this"

We have snuck through Silas' guards and now stand in front of a wooden shed. Haytham reaches for the handle to open, it doesn't budge.

"It seems it is locked" Charles expresses.

"Derrick, see if you can't fetch a key?" Haytham turns, requesting of me.

I nod, this should be easy, I've only played this mission like 100 times.

I walk by and see the edge of the docks, I drop down them and grip onto the side and shimming my way across the pathway, not to be seen by the patrolling guard. I reach the end of the edge and leap off onto the jetty. I walk forth and see the guard with the key, wait I have no idea how to pickpocket, I guess this just came down to trial and error.

I saw his pocket and my hand shook.

I throw my hand into his pocket and grip the keys.

"Oi!" He yells.

I yank the keys out and push his back and cause him to wobble and then fall over into the water. I turn and run, hoping the guards didn't notice.

I come back to Haytham and Charles panting. Haytham extends his hand and I place the keys in his palm.

"You'll get better eventually" He informs me.

Haytham unlocks the door and we walk in and hide behind some boxes. We look over to Benjamin tie down to the chair. He is being held down by a man with a knife as Silas leaves the room, they are guarded by two redcoats.

"I'll have your head!" Benjamin screams.

"I rather think I'll have yours" Silas replies, before leaving the room.

The man with the knife prepares to cut Benjamin's nose but he stops.

_BAM!_

Haytham had shot the Cutter in the back and now the two redcoats turned to face Charles and Haytham. The redcoat that ran at Haytham seeks to impale him with the bayonet on his musket but Haytham kicks the musket down and stabs his hidden blade into the redcoat's throat. The redcoat that charges Charles has his musket knocked out of his hands by a sword whacking it, then Charles swings the sword back slashing the redcoat's throat.

The redcoats had fallen mighty fast and the two now approached Benjamin.

"W-w-who are you?" Benjamin church stutters to question.

"Haytham Kenway at your service, we're here to seek your services in supporting the order" Haytham explains.

"Ah yes, I'd help, but Silas seems to have me preoccupied!" Benjamin Church educates Haytham.

"His just the man we're after" Haytham Kenway informs Benjamin Church.

AN: THREE CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA! How did I do it? Probably by having chapter 2 and 3 be short and having them riddled with errors, I apologise, perhaps tomorrow I will revise all of these chapters! Well thanks for reading again and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: The Soldier and The Fort

It was time, John Pitcairn would be our newest recruit. We had already gone over it at the meeting table and now Haytham, Charles and I approach the fort to confront Pitcairn about his assistance.

We halted before the camp; a British Regular had stopped as by firming his grip on his musket and approaching us.

"State your business" He demands of us.

Charles stepped forth ahead of us to inform the Regular "New Recruits" he lied to him.

"More kindling for the pyre, eh? Go on then" The Regular snickers, following to step out of our way so we can continue our walk.

We walk up the camp and Haytham turns to Charles, the most curious expression upon his face.

"How'd you manage that?" Haytham inquires.

"Have you forgotten sir? My commission is under General Braddock- When I'm not attending to you, of course sir" Charles explains.

I browse around; the camp is heavily guarded by Regulars as cannon peer over the concrete walls facing to the waters. Some tents are set up and a small elevated platform seems to be our destination according to Charles.

We walk up the steps, overhearing Braddock's curses "Pitcairn you fool! Your acts are treacherous, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!" Braddock threatens Pitcairn.

We reach the platform, Regulars surround Braddock who he is slightly smaller then who he faced; John Pitcairn.

"Were you planning to announce yourself? Or would you hope my men didn't notice?" Braddock investigates, leisurely walking around Pitcairn.

"Sir, if you'll allow me to explain.." Pitcairn solicits of Braddock, shaking his hands in a vigorous manor.

"Oh, by all means! I should like very much to hear this!" Braddock exclaims, slightly slowing down his circles.

"I have not deserted sir, I am here under Commander Armhest's request" Pitcairn justifies himself.

"Then show me a letter bearing his sea and you might be spared the gallows" Braddock demands, rising his fist in a violent way.

"I have no such thing sir, the nature of my work…It's…" Pitcairn stutters, trying to clarify his past point.

"…It's the sort of thing best not put to paper" Haytham interrupts.

"Haytham" Braddock hisses, halting his movement. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, wolves often travel in packs" he taunts.

"Master Pitcairn won't be here for but a few weeks. I will return him to his proper post once our work is finished" Haytham instructs.

"The Devil's work no doubt" Braddock ridicules him. "It's bad enough my superiors insisted I grant you use of Charles, but they've said nothing of this traitor, you'll not have him" he goes on to fend off.

"Edward, listen to reason" Haytham pleads.

"We're done here; see these gentlemen out" Braddock orders of his troops.

The Regulars approach us but Haytham turns and we walk out ourselves.

"Well, that didn't go as we expected" I say, standing about the concrete wall with Haytham and Charles.

"And to think I used to call him brother…" Haytham recalls, regretting his decision.

"What now? They'll chase us off if we try and return" Charles asks.

"We're done with this camp, and it just so happens they are as well" Haytham informs Charles, noting Braddock and Pitcairn moving followed by a platoon of regulars.

We begin to pursue the platoon anonymously "We're going to steal Master Pitcairn. Derrick, when I give the single I want you to distract Braddock and lure them into a dead end" Haytham explains the plan.

I nod in agreement.

We pursue the patrol, moving through crowds and blending with strangers to move across the streets undetected.

Haytham turns to me and gives the signal which is a prod on my shoulder.

I run forth, remembering Charles' comedic acts, though I did not remember the words I would still throw crap at Braddock.  
Getting ahead of them they halt, curious of my actions. I swing my hand down and gather up some pig poo from the street.

"Eat shit!" I scream at them.

I throw the fickle matter and splatter it across Braddock's torso.

"After him!" He yells, outraged.

His patrol and him sprint after me, I remember the directions to head if I wish to lead him into a dead end.

I run into the fenced area and Braddock grabs my shirt and slammed me against the fence, Christ he stank.

"Unhand him, Edward!" Haytham commanded from behind.

Braddock dropped me and turned to Haytham.

"Ugh, you again" Braddock moans.

"Let us go-and John Pitcairn with us" Haytham orders.

"I will not have my authority challenged" Braddock educates Haytham.

"Nor I" Haytham rebuts.

The patrol goes hostile attacking us, Charles and Pitcairn withdraw their swords to fend off the attacks and Haytham extends his hidden blades; impaling the ones he confronts and countering those who attempt to attack him.

Half had fallen before they knew if Haytham had a weapon or not.

They all lied dead, Braddock shrivelling in a corner for mercy. Haytham approaches him. Haytham grabs Braddock's collar and slams him against the fence. Extending his hidden blade by his neck.

"I stay my blade today as we once were brothers, but if our paths every cross all debts will be forgotten" Haytham whispers.

Haytham proceeds to throw the wimpering General aside and we follow Haytham back to the Tavern.

It was time we attacked Silas Thatcher and freed those working under his tyrannous ways. We prepared to Infiltrate Southgate under Haythams plan.

We all huddled around the table, Haytham making his way over to us.

"Gentleman, I believe I have found the solution to our problem, or rather Odysseus has" Haytham presents to us.

"Ody-oh? 'E a new guy?" Hickey asks, his feet upon the table and a mug lying on his lap.

"The Greek hero, you lobcock" Charles mumbles, his buck turned.

"Let me explain: We approach Silas' fort, under the image of kinship. Once inside we spring our attack, free the captive, and kill the slaver" Haytham educates us.

"Dodgy, dodgy. I like it" Hickey snickers.

"Then let us begin. First, we need to find ourselves a convoy" Haytham informs us, taking a seat at the table.

Haytham and Charles are upon a rooftop, me on another. We are equipped with muskets, as well as Pitcairn hiding behind the corner. Church, Hickey and Johnson are stationed near the wagon. With the convoy inbound they tip over the wagon and pretend it was incidental.

I had remembered how to fire and reload a musket from my year 12 Social Studies about the American Revolution.

The convoy had halted, the captain barked viciously at the three. I looked over to Haytham who now aimed his barrel down upon the patrol, I readied my aim accordingly.

_BOOM!_

Haytham had fired off his shot and Charles, Pitcairn and I followed.

_BAM! BOOM! BANG!_

This was a mere four men firing upon them and yet it still was deafening, imagine an entire line of 50 men opening fire upon their opponents, you'd have to wear ear muffs to even hear it.

Haytham flew down upon the enemy and impaled one with his hidden blade, Pitcairn rushed in with his bayonet on his barrel and the three withdrew their swords. Charles and I reloaded our muskets upon the rooftop, it took Charles 5 seconds.

_BANG!_

It took me 15 seconds.

_BOOM!_

Every shot kicked back into your shoulder, I'm happy these weren't fully automatic as my rib cage would've shattered by the sheer force of 1 bullet a second.

The four slashing and gutting their way across the street and the assistance of mine and Charles shots had quickly cleared the patrol. We made our way down to dress into some uniforms and infiltrate Southgate.

"Derrick, you, Charles and Church will serve as vanguards" Haytham informs us.

"Wot about me?" Hickey asks.

"You, Pitcairn and Johnson will take out the guards. Let no man reach us" He notifies them.

Haytham steps up onto the carriage and whispers to the Native Woman up above. I take my place with the others as vanguards and Hickey, Pitcairn and William scout up ahead.

We move ahead, any enemies that investigate us are taken out before they know what hit them. The numbers get bigger and bigger but we manage.

The convoy arrives at the walls, we make way to the entry. A regular raises his hand.

"Halt" he orders.

We could not assassinate this man without giving away our plan.

"Evening Gentleman" Haytham greets him as he approaches.

"State your business" The regular demands, being rude to Haythams quit formal approach.

"Delivery for Silas" Haytham bluffs.

"Go on then" He says, allowing us to begin the siege.

Haytham cuts the woman's binds free, beginning to try and talk with her. She doesn't allow him to finish and she runs off.

"She'll give us away" Hickey exclaims.

"No she won't" Haytham replies.

"What's the plan" Pitcairn asks.

"Free the captives, avoid detection" Haytham educates.

"What of Silas" Church requests.

Haytham turns, "He dies".

I make my way to a bench and sit down, Haytham sneaking about assassinating officers and freeing the captives. I had to wait until all captives were free to begin the siege.

My head rocked against my fist that supported my cheek. I exhaled a sigh as I waited for the job to be finished.

_BOOM!_

A cannon had fired off and regulars began to swarm. I jumped off from my seat and gripped tightly on my musket, I panicked. I saw our team fending off from the redcoats, I stared at Haytham, he was surrounded by them.

"Derrick, get Silas!" He screams over to me.

Holy shit, Haytham wasn't going to do the dirty work, he was time I supported this order and at least injured a man. Despite my efforts with the musket, all shots had missed.

I sprinted over to the elevated ground, a line accumulated by the gate. Their muskets met side by side and pierced at me as I ran across the field.

_BANG!_

It was ear shattering, the sound of a dozen muskets firing was one of the loudest noises I had ever heard. Luckily enough, they had had the same problem as me, aiming. I made my way across the field and stepped up on the boxes and made it to the platform.

Church was slaying Thatcher's men as he held his sword firmly in the back line. I approached behind Silas and he heard my step turning in such a quick movement. His pupils expanded at the sight of me, I thrust forward the bayonet fixed to my gun, impaling his hip. He falls to his knees and quivers as he looks up at me.

"W-w-who are you?" He shrivels.

"Derrick, Derrick Myers" I answer, so sternly.

Church approached with his flintlock pointed at Silas' skull as he walked around his body to face him.

"Churh" Silas hisses.

"Silas, I made a promise, a promise in witch I intend to keep!" Church says, remembering to when he was captive.

Church fired off his flintlock, the bullet traveling into Silas' eye and sending him to the ground. Silas had died and we had won this siege.

We all stood upon the wall and looked down onto the now free native slaves. Haytham stared at one girl, Ziio, she smiled at him and he smiled back. I had to hold myself back from telling Haytham of her name.

AN: I'm so sorry about yesterday; I left my laptop at school and didn't have the resources to write up the chapter so instead of splitting up Infiltrating Southgate and The Soldier I combined them for you to have one nice long chapter. I hope you enjoy, also this took a while as now to get the exact quotes I have to play the game as I exceeded my internet usage and can't watch the cut scenes on YouTube or something convenient. But do not worry as my usage will reset on the 10th.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: A Turn

A cool breeze travelled through the small, wooden room. I laid there on my bed, the blanket tightly clutched around me. My scrappy boots at the side of my bed and my garments and weapons in the drawer on the opposite side of the room. The time looked to be around half past six, but I wasn't used to having to use the shadows to judge, and yeah there's clocks, but they're at the lower floor.

I bring my arms from under my blanket and run my palm down the bridge of my nose emitting a large yawn as I do. My eyes spring open and I peer down at the lumps in the blanket which were my toes. I could hear the clinging of forks and cups down below, early morning breakfast I suppose, perhaps there will be some prepared for me at the meeting table, who knows? Haytham is quite kind to me since I was able to be of assistance Infiltrating Southgate last week.

I grip onto the folded end of my bed and peel the blanket off my body, a wave of icy air flourishing over me. I always preferred winter to summer, but I usually had a nice warm coffee in my grip and the embrace of an enclosed fire behind me. I step out onto the wooden boards and approach the drawer. My arm extends and I grab the knob and pull out the draw grabbing my shirt, scarf and pants and dumping them onto the floor. I bend over and grip my shirt and look down as I go to slip it on.

Hold on.

I peer down at my body, and begin to glance around myself. I drop the shirt and look up to the dirty mirror above the drawer. A blonde glistening stubble now had home upon my chin and my before non-existent sideburns had made their way to my jaw. I am shocked, I've been here so long and shaving was far from my mind, I didn't even know how to use a non-electric one. Stunned by this I look down at my chest, muscle had begun to develop from my now active life style and I had a slight man-coat across my skin. But enough about my new found manliness.

I dress into my clothes and then strap my weapons across my body, the standard sword and your everyday flintlock. I then approached my bed and slip into my boots, proceeding to exit the room.

I walk out and upon my entry I see Haytham, Johnson, Pitcairn, Church and Charles all sitting at the table. The dusty wooden table had plates aligned across it, on these plates was the English breakfast of eggs, bacon and bake beans. There was a seat unoccupied with a plate in front of it, oh yes, my breakfast has arrived.

I walk forth and pull out my chair, sitting down and grabbing my fork.

"Ah, Derrick, you have arrived" Haytham exclaims, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Good Morning" I greet my fellow allies.

"Charles" Haytham says, turning to him. "Any luck with the natives?" he asks.

"Unfortunately, no sir. I am surprised that the natives have refused to make any contact since Southgate, though I except contact is due soon" Charles answers.

"Very well then, I guess it is just a game of waiting then" Haytham acknowledges.

"Well, actually sir. Braddock requests that I return to under his service. I apologise" Charles notifies Haytham.

"Not your fault, you should attend to him, I'll work on getting you free" Haytham turns to me, "and Derrick will handle the natives" He plans.

"Yes sir" Charles obliges.

A crash happens from the floor below, gasps and the rattling of plates is heard.

"Where is he!?" A gruff voice exclaims.

Haytham stands up and swipes the napkin across his lips and places it on the table, leaving to see the commotion. Haytham continues to make his way down the staircase.

Haytham stands at the corner of the turn in the staircase to see two British Regulars, one holding down a civilian with the butt of his musket.

"Looking for me, are we?" Haytham asks, sarcastically.

Haytham gets the attention of the regulars, one aims at him and the other releases the civilian who squabbles to their feet and gets back.

"Haytham Kenway, you have been found guilty for treason and murder!" The regular exclaims.

"Oh, but I merely seek justice for the colonies" Haytham explains.

"Well, you be preaching the justice of no British kind" The gruff voiced regular rebuffs, aiming his barrel to Haytham.

"Surrender now and we shall respect your dignity and trial you" The other regular explains.

"If you wish to supply me with dignity you'd not let me surrender" Haytham states.

I stand at the top of the staircase and look down at Haytham being courageous as he is.

"Very well then, we gave you a chance" The gruff voiced one says, readjusting his hold.

Haytham flicks out his flintlock and shoots one, the other fires but misses Haytham who steps to the side. Haytham extends his hidden blade and jumps off the border of railing to the front of the Regular. The Regular firms his grip on the rifle and takes a jab at Haytham with the blade, Haytham grabs the stock of the musket and rips it from the grip of the Regular. Haytham then slides to behind the Regular and impales his back with the musket and throws him forth into a table.

Haytham turns to the door and begins to approach it, Charles, Johnson, Pitcairn and I jog down to attend to him.

We step out the door and see Haytham clashing blades with a large amount of regulars. Some align and aim down at Haytham, Haytham takes notice and uses a regular as a human shield which they all shoot into.

We all charge into battle clashing blades with the regulars that wish to see us hung from the gallows, obviously this was the command of General Braddock. I, not having the time to withdraw my weapon from its sheath, was left to use my fists to knock my opponents out.

One ran at me and kicks his barrel up and grabbed the stock of his gun and using my foot again I pull him off from his musket. He staggers back and I use the butt of the gun to smash it against his skull and leave him unconscious.

Two charge at me from two sides, I sidestep one and extend my foot to trip him on his run. The other charges at me and I block his bayonet with the side of my rifle, I then continue to shift my arm's length and knock him across the face with the butt of the rifle. The other begins to get up so I rise my foot and stomp on the back of his head, planting his face into the snow.

Yet another runs at me, he is further away when he begins his charge. I aim the rifle and open fire, getting him straight in the knee and sending him to the ground as he clutches his wound.

All the commotion had sent this street into a battle ground. The clinging of blades echoes in the winter cold, blood splashes against the white snow, smoke flies into the chilly breeze that surrounds us.

A shot goes off in the midst, we all see Johnson clenching his wound as blood tinkles down his coat. He falls to his knees and he coughs red droplets down on the pavement. His body falls lifeless to the ground. Charles charges the gunman and impales his skull with a sword.

"Johnson!" Haytham screams out as a regular falls to his blade.

The captain of the platoon strikes Haytham from behind, impaling Haytham's shoulder blade with a bayonet. Haytham falls to his knees and pants, his breath flying into the air.

"You think you could avoid Braddock forever?" The captain hisses.

I charge at the captain with a sprint so fast, the snow flicked up from under my feet and floated across the air. The captain raised his musket to perform the finishing kill, I made my way behind him though. I swiped my rifle through the frosty air, letting out a blood curdling battle cry, I ate through the fabric of his trousers and my bayonet dug into his skins and flicked blood across as his skin whipped off of his body.

He fells to his knees dropping his musket as he screamed in agony. I let out yet another vicious battle cry and firmed my grip on the musket, thrusting it forth into the skins of his neck. His blood climbed up my bayonet's steel and dripped off onto the tips of my boots and the pavement. I rotated the blade through his neck, opening his wound and ripping up the insides of his throat to a further point of damage. I then withdrew my blade from the victim's throat as his now lifeless body made its way to the ground that it would soon be six foot under. His body clashed against the snow and flicked up white flakes as his bleeding turned the passionate white snow into a dead like dark red.

Haytham rose clenching his wound and letting out long breaths. My eyes widened and then my eyelids returned to a normal state as my pupils wondered to the ground. I had killed a man in seconds, perhaps even one. The ease of it all put my life into perspective, sure, Haytham had killed so many and I did not bat an eyelash, but like that it was so quick, so easy, so thrilling. I felt like a murderer but I still had not became one.

AN: This story would have been impossible if I had not listened to 'Fight Club' and 'Homestead' from the AC3 OST. Damn, I write this good when listening to good music? Man, from now on, music whenever possible, HECK! I'M DOWNLOADING THE OST SO IT WILL ALWAYS BE POSSIBLE! Also Time-Dog is just a wonderful person, isn't she? This wonderful chapter would not be here without her support and ideas, so god damn it, for the sake of knowing what it is like to have ever lived you have to see her wonderful stories at u/4342211/Time-Dog

Also I changed the themes as this chapter put into perspective that this is not a funny story


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This is a short chapter all about the loss of Johnson in Chapter VI**_

Chapter VII: Goodbye old friend

We stood in the wet grass, grey clouds accumulated over our heads. A tombstone was before us and it read '_Here lies William Johnson, 1715-1755_'. It is quite odd really, on the day of my first kill was also the day of this allegiances first death.

Johnson's life had slithered away in a matter of seconds, it was unusual seeing as the first time any of us felt the threat of death is when we hadn't done it to ourselves. Though Johnson hadn't attended many of our missions he was at Southgate and he put up a good fight from the outcome of the battle. He was also an important man of our Order, he was the man that kept us informed of the natives and such. Now, with my mission to seek out Ziio, I had only his research and the information of her whereabouts around Lexington.

But really, who knows anymore?

I'm starting to lose my touch on this world, my presence has altered the timeline and I'm becoming just as clueless as everyone. Johnsons is now dead, and as untimely as his first one was this was worse. Who knows if I can stay alive in this dangerous world, for goodness sake! The man was eating some English Breakfast and a few minutes later his a cold copse lying in the middle of the street immersed in blood! I don't even know who to trust anymore, Haytham might as well stab me and there would be no surprises.

The priest before us murmured on, I had no interest his catholic ideals of death, though Johnson was a catholic man. The memories of his story ran through my mind at the moment.

Born to Catholic parents, Johnson learned at a young age that his opportunities were limited. After converting to Protestantism sometime in 1738, he left his birth country of Ireland to live in British Colonial America with his uncle, Admiral Peter Warren. He left however, to live on his own, after he was unable to convince his uncle to build on the trading routes with the Kanien'kehá:ka, which would boost business ventures and profits.

With what money he had obtained, Johnson bought a plot of land, built a mill, house, store, and farm on a major point in the trade route, calling the area Mount Johnson. From humble beginnings, his placement along the Mohawk River quickly made him wealthy and among the nobles of the Colonies.

In 1743 he moved once more, and obtained a much larger parcel of land, which he named Fort Johnson. During the interval time, he developed close relations with the Kanien'kehá:ka, learning their language and became familiar with their culture and customs.

Then he went to the Tavern with Hickey following Charles in 1754. When Charles led Haytham there and I tagged along that was when I met the man.

His story is already over so quickly, it was such a shame as I knew there was more. But what do I know anymore?

_**A/N: Sorry about this really short chapter, I would've made it a part of Chapter VI but it was an afterthought and adding it now is a bit odd. So I hope you enjoyed this small updates of Foreign & Familiar! Also, like the new Author Note way I'm doing it?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: A Word, Please

I sit on a bar stool, hunched over the counter with some whiskey in my hand. My canteen his half full as I had been drinking my depressing thoughts away, hell, this is the second time I've drunk the stuff so I don't think I'm an alcoholic. I glance around the counter, seems to be aligned with people who wish for the same as me or those who wish to put a smile on their faces with chemicals.

I rise the metal corner to my lips, the alcohol travels down the slope creeping to my lips and suddenly the door flies open.

I place my drink back down and rotate my neck to the figure at the door, I couldn't quite make them out yet but they defiantly weren't wearing colonial clothing. I continued to try and focus on their image through the sudden light. It began to die down and my eyes were located on their feet.

Leather wrapped boots, my eyes continue to rise, a draping dress of native looking fabrics, native accessories on her arms, my eyes rise to see a nicely rounded chest covered in the native fabrics before, I continue to stare and a blush begins to overcome on my face.

"Charming" her voice says, oh shit, I was caught.

My eyes rise to meet hers, her dark brown hair with two ponytails running down her front side, it was Ziio.

"My eyes are up here, just because you're drunk means you can still use your manners" Ziio sighs.

"'N why would 'dat be?" A gruffly voiced bloke says, planting his drink down and stepping off his stool.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be doing that" Ziio informs the man.

"'Oos gonna' stop me?" he asks, waving his arms in the air.

The man throws a punch forth and Ziio grabs his fist and lifts her knee ramming it into his gullet multiple times before swinging his arm across and throwing his staggering body into a table. The several men stand up on the table and grumble at Ziio.

I step up as they attack Ziio, Ziio managing to hold them off. I grab ones shoulder and he turns around and throws a fist at my gut which I dodge by sucking in my gut.

"Who do you think you are?" He questions.

He throws an upper cut which I nudge my head out of the way of and grab his wrist. I proceed to step behind him and plant my foot on his spin and pull.

_CRACK!_

He falls to the ground whimpering as he holds his shoulder. I turn and see men beginning to accumulate around me and then I hear a brush across my back. I see the native fabric flick through the air, me and Ziio were allies in this battle.

Two men come bolting towards me, one throws his leg and I catch it and make him stagger his way to my side where he breaks free and staggers back to the second attacker. I kick forth my leg making them tumble on top of each other.

Another man rushes at me and comes down with his elbow. I sidestep it and my palm catches the elbow and my other hand rushes to meet his wrist where I push and pull with my strength.

_SNAP!_

I had made his arm become immovable and I then proceeded to grab his neck and pull forth and push back throwing him to the ground.

Three men rush at me. Two come with charging fists and I jolt back, tapping Ziio's back. The two men's fist collide and they step back from the sheer collision, I then jump in and grab their collars and bring them in and smash their skulls together and the third man comes rushing and I throw the two at him knocking him off balance. He falls to the ground and I rise my foot and smash the sole of my boot against his nose.

The fight begins to come to a close as a man rushes at me with a chair upheld in his clutches. He rushes at me with a battle cry. He comes down with the chair which I grab and kick forth knocking him away from it. I then leap into the air and smash the wooden chair over his head, knocking him out.

I turn and see Ziio side step a punch thrown at her, I decide to intervene. I grab the man's fist with my left hand and push on his chest with the right, running him across the room. I then halt and extend my leg, kicking up his feet and making him fly into a table.

I turn back and see Ziio roll her eyes.

"Get out!" The bartender screams at us.

We both step out into the freezing cold embrace of the snow. I glance over to Ziio and I see her staring over at me.

"Why?" She asks.

"I don't suppose you'd recognise me" I reply.

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"Southgate, I was there, I injured Silas Thatcher" I explain.

"What do you want then?" She asks.

"I we want are answers, locations" I answer.

"You're not going to get them" She says, crossing her arms.

"Listen…" I propose reaching my hand out.

_SLAP!_

Her fingers ran across my cheek with a movement so quick and knocked my entire body back with the back of her palm. I was astonished, blood slowly travelled down my jaw and tinkled down onto the snow.

"Don't try to touch me" She hisses at me, turning and running away.

'_Lexington is the place then, best notify Haytham'_ I think to myself, rising my hand to clench the scar.

I walk up the timbre staircases to the upper floor of the Green Dragon Tavern and I see the meeting table occupied and the men conversing.

"Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour?" Haytham greets me.

"Hello" I reply.

"Come, stand" Haytham says, gesturing to the end of the meeting table.

I approach and stand at the designated area and Haytham stands before me and the others stand with us at their chairs.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles and for all that which we stand?" He asks.

"I do" I reply.

"And never to share ours secrets nor to divulge the true nature of our work?" He continues to ask.

"I do"

"And to go on from now onto death-whatever the cost?"

I pause, thinking for a moment.

"I do"

Haytham extends his arms onto my shoulders.

"Then we welcome you onto our fold, brother. Together we will usher in the dawn of a new world. One defined by purpose and order" Haytham informs me and then lowers his arms. "Give me your hand" he requests.

I put out my hand and he grabs it and pulls out a silver ring.

"You-" he rolls the ring onto my finger "are a Templar"

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter where I decided to give you a lot of progress as the last one was a filler! Sorry it's still short, but adding anything more onto it after we reached climax would've been silly, like Haytham's story continuing 20 minutes after he recruited Charles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Through the Snow

"Come get me!"

"I'll rip your fingers off and eat them like shrimp, you bloody wanker!"

This was the new usual me, I had turned into an adrenaline junkie, always seeking a fight and to rumble fists together. My new black jacket sat hung across the back of a chair and white polo shirt was untucked from my beige trousers which ended with black boots. I grinned as I looked at my opponent surrounded by the crowds of drunks. He was a trashy looking sailor who spat offensive words out like a machinegun, his grumpy hairy face looked like a few bruises weren't going to change much.

"What are you waiting for you posh boy? Think you can just swagger into this bar and declare yourself king of the pub? This place is only for those who are tough and can actually pull their weight!" He taunts me.

"Yet you remain" I snicker.

"That's it" He yells in a barrage of rage.

He comes hurdling at me with his head erected towards my gut. I sidestep across him and grab the back of his tattered shirt, slipping up his feet and bringing him to his heels.

"You must do better than that" I laugh.

He grumbles and swings at me with his elbow, I drop him onto the ground and he gets up.

"Let's see how your pretty boy face looks when an iron fist meets it!" The man declares.

"Where's this man with the iron fist?" I ask.

"Right here!"

He comes at me with his fist upheld. He swings down his fist and I grab his wrist and kick his knee sending him downwards to a prey position. I move in the bottom of my hand, bringing his fingers to the point of touching his forearm. He whimpers and moans as I push harder.

_ARGH!_

He screams aloud. I let go of his wrist and sending his feet down. He begins to squabble around his injured wrist and cringe at the aftermath of my attack.

"This is truly pathetic" I mumble.

I rise my boot and whip my foot across his face causing it to collide with the floor and then I rise the foot and slam down onto the back of his skull. Knocking the intimidating sailor into an unconscious state.

I turn, the crowd was stunned by my physical abilities. Their jaws stubbed their toes and their pupils shrunk from shock.

"I'll be on my way" I declare, I turn to the bartender "And put the drink on my tab" I inform him.

I stand, my feet impaled in the snow covering of the earth. I clutch my arms and shiver in the winter's embrace, waiting on Haytham. He was taking an awfully long time, I began to think that I would be the victim of hypothermia at these conditions. Finally the caped Grand Master's silhouette became prominent in the distance.

"Haytham?" I question.

"Right here" He waves.

I loosen my grip and drop my arms as I approach him, highly rising my knees and planting them into the white dirt to move forward. He does the same and we walk down onto the road where the snow had been (as best as they could) cleared.

"So, I am present in Lexington, what follows?" He requests to know.

"Well after she's been boiling up so much trouble around Lexington it is believed that she wouldn't be too far out into the forest" I notify him.

"How far would your calculations say?" He asks.

"I'd say a several miles from here, but not as far to say eight" I educate him.

"I see. Shall we be off?" He replies.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of this cold" I moan.

We tread through the snow infected forest, every inch being covered in the cloud white substance. I look around, my nose as red as a tomato, just looking for any sign of Ziio.

"Derrick, would you perhaps know the native woman's name?" Haytham asks me, looking down to his side.

"Kaniehtí:io" I reply so suddenly.

Haytham blinks, and looks at me stunned by the ridiculous name "Sorry, could you repeat that?" He asks.

"Just call her Ziio, she is comfortable with that" I chuckle.

"Very well" Haytham turns back to the path before us. Quickly Haytham snaps out his hand and crouches, we had obviously stumbled upon her.

"Follow me" Haytham whispers.

We slowly make our way towards her, the snow particles crumbling under the heavy steps of our boots. Suddenly wolves begin to reveal themselves from the heavily shrub covered areas, snarling at their target, Ziio.

Haytham stops, his foot begins to dig into the snow. The wolf lets out a howl into the echoing sky and Haytham's foot flies into the air as he launches himself forward into action. Wolves begin to charge and one tackles Ziio and begins to snap at her face before Haytham kicks it off into the snow and extends his blade into it's gut. I stand, nervous by the sight of predators, I shiver as I was like a lost child where my father and mother, being Haytham and Ziio, were off somewhere else. Suddenly I hear a bark and a Wolf pounces down onto me tackling me to the ground.

"Haytham, this fucking beast has got me pinned!" I scream, I wasn't even aware if swearing like that was widely accepted into society yet.

Haytham glances over his shoulder to me and extends his arm to Ziio to help her up. Haytham looks away from Ziio and pulls out a flintlock and fires led straight through the wolf's skull. The blood of the wolf spills onto my face and I throw the corpse off of me. I slowly gather my way up and look at the dead wolf, the sight of dead animals was disgusting to me.

I clench my waist and bend over letting out a wave of vomit onto the shrubs.

"Derrick, compose yourself!" Haytham exhales, still his arm extended to Ziio.

Suddenly, Ziio feeling threatened, grabs Haytham's arm and quickly jumps up putting Haytham's arm into a lock. She then kicks the back of his knee and throws him to the ground, he was stunned by the attack. Ziio then looks over to the confused me, I rise my hands into the air.

"Ziio, I'm not trying to fight you, we just want to be friends" I whimper.

"You again" she hisses.

I turn and try to run while letting out a cowering scream, without even making it a metre I am quickly tackled by a vicious force, Ziio was a bloody warrior. She tackle me to the ground and held my forearms against my spine and sunk my face to eat dirt.

"Bad Ziio!" I say, whipping my neck around.

"Ziio!" another voice calls out.

Ziio turns her eyes to Haytham, standing in the open area.

"Let him go!" Haytham demands.

"Why have you come here?" She asks.

"We just want to know some things" Haytham informs her.

"Like?" She goes on.

"What this is" Haytham explains, pulling out the amulet.

Ziio releases my arms and jolts over to Haytham snapping it out of his hands. I roll in the dirt rubbing my sore arms from the pure pressure of which she gripped them.

"Where did you get this?" She requests to know, inspecting the amulet.

"From an old friend" Haytham answers.

"I've only seen such markings in one other place" Ziio mumbles.

"Where?" Haytham asks in much haste.

"Well, it is forbidden for me to speak of" Ziio says, turning to glance over at me.

"I saved your people, does this mean nothing to you?" Haytham outbursts, shrugging his arms. "Look, I am not the enemy" Haytham sighs, backing off.

Ziio looks down at the snow and glances up to Haytham with a smirk. "Close to here there is a hill. Meet me there, and we will see if you speak the truth" She says retreating backwards, then turning and running away with the amulet.

Haytham looks over to me "Perhaps it would be best if you leaved now" He snickers.

"You think?" I say, getting up and stretching my back.

"There's a Tavern not too far from here, you can stay there for the night" Haytham suggests.

I sit in the tavern, a knife firm in my hand and my fingers spread across the wooden table. I smashed the knife between my fingers at a moderate speed, besides my hand was a plate with scraps on it and a fork upon it, I had finished my meal and now passed the time with fiver finger fillet.

British regulars and lower class citizens all dined and drank in this tavern, it was all quite noisy everyone conversing with each other.

Suddenly, out the corner of my eye, Ziio walks in the door and quickly followed by Haytham. What a shame, I was hoping I could stay a little longer in the Wright Tavern. As in the game Ziio hung by the door, by herself as Haytham waltzed around eavesdropping on Regulars. I laid my knife down and got off my chair.

I approached Ziio and stood in front of her, my figure slightly taller than her own.

"What do you want?" She moans.

"I just wanted to apologise, for all inconvenience we, or I, may have caused" I say, a slight smile forming on my face unknowingly.

Her eyes rise to meet mine, oh god, I think I am blushing, she looks down at my cheek and snickers. "So, how does it feel?" She asks, cryptically speaking.

"How does what feel?" I ask, my right eyebrow rising.

She raises her hand and places her thumb across my cheek, the prominent scar she runs her finger down. Causing me to grit my teeth together and suck in my breath.

"Exactly" She laughs, crossing her arms together.

"Oh, it's nothing" I smile.

She looks back up at me "Stop trying to act tough, you're already going glowing like an apple" She snickers.

Haytham then walks by us and his hand clutches the door knob.

"Oi, where you goin', cully?" A regular calls out from behind us.

Haytham turns, confused. "Me?" He asks.

"No, the other cock robin" The regular sarcastically says.

"Well I uh…I WAS leaving" Haytham says, turning to look at the door for a split second.

"Oh? And now?" He says, approaching us.

"Now, I'm going to feed you your teeth" Haytham says.

"You thought I was going to be trouble" Ziio sighs.

Suddenly Regulars begin to accumulate around us, the fight had begun. I crack my knuckle together and grin, I loved me a good fight or two.

One ran at me and I grabbed his punch and swung my foot into his knee and then I crouched down and slammed my head into his gut and grabbed hips and rose him above me. I let out a battle cry and dropped his body against the hard boards of the ground.

I ran at them and threw two punches into one's gut, then another charged at me and I kicked his punch into the air and then sucker punched his gob. The other from before went to kick me and I quickly turned and grabbed his leg. I planted my palm into his armpit while his arms swung around and I spun him in such a way to lift him up and then slammed his head into a table crumbling it. Then the one I sucker punched swung another punch which I ducked and then slammed my knuckles against his gut which sent him trembling to the ground.

I glanced over to Haytham, he was handling his opponents extremely well. I then returned my eye contact to my last opponent. He pulled out a knife and released a sinister grin.

"How do you like these odds?" He adds.

He charges at me and seeks to shove the knife in my gut. I spin my torso across and grab his fist and follow that up by elbowing his chin, knocking the knife into my hands. He then regains his figure and swings a punch at me which I duck and stabbed his boot with the knife and then I rise and uppercut him with my fist, sending him into the air and then down into a table that shatters from the pressure.

I then turn and see Haytham facing two Regulars and decided to charge in. I jump forth and then kick my boot into one's back. He lets out a yell and turns and throws a punch at me which I duck but I am countered by a knee to the face which sends my neck up I then look at the Regular who is grabbed by Haytham and has his puny neck in Haytham's clutches.

"Perhaps you've made the wrong decision" Haytham taunts.

"Piss off you pommy bastard!" The Regular yells.

Haytham then erects his arm and smacks the Regular's head against a post and then Haytham throws the Regular down against the ground. I get up and clutch my nose as blood runs down it, I manage my way over to the bar and sit down on a stool.

I look down at my open palm to see blood across my wrist, not only had my nose been banged up, so was the underside of my eye. Ziio sits down next to me and her hand reaches out across my chin and she turns my face to hers, the sight of the beautiful woman made butterflies in my stomach, her eyes examined my wounds but my eyes were focused on hers.

"You're hurt" She states. If I hadn't had such a crush on her I might've said 'No shit' but her concern for my health was almost alarming seeing as just a few nights before she had injured me.

"It's nothing, I'm sure it will heal itself" I shrug it off.

Her eyes look into mine with an almost sarcastic look "Like you're scar?" She snickers.

"Touché" I laugh.

Her hands reach over the bar and she grabs a bottle and spills the liquid onto a cloth. She then places it against my cheek and held it there. I could feel the redness aligning across my nose and then the corner of her mouth rose and I saw the same subtle blush on her.

"That should stop the bleeding" She says.

"Thank you" I grin.

She removes the cloth from my face and we sit up and Haytham looks at us.

"Derrick, seeing as you wish to be such a valued member to this cause I want you to support Ziio in the following mission, I will take my leave" Haytham commands me.

"Yes, sir" I agree, just wanting to get closer to this woman.

A snowstorm raged on across the Fort I had been tasked to approach. I slugged through the snow, slowly manoeuvring my way up the slope of the hill. There I saw Ziio, slanted across a tree. I approached her and she noticed me and walked towards me.

"So, Haytham decided that you would take this mission?" She asks.

"Yes, he has an odd way of going about things but I am obliged to follow" I explain.

"Okay" She turns to see the fort "Use the snowstorm to mask your approach" She suggests.

I stare blankly towards the fort and she turns to look at me. "Having second thoughts?" She asks.

"Not really, I'll just have to be careful about this" I explain.

"Go on then, I'll keep watch from here" She commands, nodding her head to the fort.

I begin my mission and walk forth.

I jog over to a cart that currently is being pulled towards the fort. I make my way close to it without being noticed and I leap forth and my foot boosts up the corner of the cart and I jump into the cargo that is hidden by a curtain.

The cart continues to make its way and then is halted.

"What's in the wagon? I need a full inventory" An outside voice demands, most likely a Regular.

"As you wish. Let's see here…2 barrels of salt, 12 pounds of pork, 10 pounds of beef, 7 dozen eggs, 16 wheels of cheese – none of it French, don't worry. 5 bottles of whiskey. Couple dozen new uniforms, boots, and leather for patching. Blankets. A cart of feed for the horses. Wot else… Wot else… That's it, that's all there is" The driver answers, doing an efficient job.

The cart begins movement again and it makes its way inside.

I leap out of the cart, the curtain flicking in my movement. I fall into some shrubs without one pair of eyes catching sight of me. I was completely hidden and I slowly made my way towards some targets to eavesdrop.

I hide in the shrubs catching sight of George Washington in them, obviously he was still a redcoat at the time.

"Tell me you're good news" A man asks.

"General Braddock refused the offer, there will be no truce" Washington explains.

"Damn it! Why George, what reason did he give?" The other man exclaims.

"He said a diplomatic solution was no solution at all. That allowing the French to retreat would only delay an inevitable conflict – one in which they'd now have the upper hand" George replies.

"There's merit to those words, as much as I hate to admit it. Still… can't he see this is unwise?"

"It doesn't sit well with me either. We're far from home with our forces divided. Worse, I fear Braddock's bloodlust makes him careless. It puts the men at risk. I'd rather not be delivering the grim news to mothers and widows because the Bulldog wanted to prove a point"

"Where's the general now?"

"Rallying the troops"

"And then it's on to Fort Duquesne I assume?"

"Eventually. The march not will surely take time. There's a copy of the plans in the command tent should you wish to review them"

"At least this will end soon"

"I tried, John"

"I know, my friend. I know…"

The two then walk off to further guard the fort where I then stealth my way over to the command tent.

Without being spotted I climb into the tent and see the plans which I quickly snatch and escape the area with much haste. Leaving the fort unnoticed and into the snow yet again.

I return to Ziio, who is crouched in the snow, she sees me and she erects herself into a standing position.

"What news" She asks.

"The Bulldog has left to rally his troops. They're marching on Fort Dusquesne. It'll be a while yet 'til they're ready, which gives us time to form a plan" I explain, showing her the plans.

"No need. We will ambush him here near the river. Go and gather Haytham and your allies. I will do the same. I will send word when it is time to strike" She informs me.

"Surely this will take much time" I reply.

"It will, but when we're ready we can end this" She says, turning.

I drop my arms and hesitantly say "Ziio"

"Yes?" she says, turning.

"Haytham, I must tell you"

"What is it?"

"The cave, he wants to open a door, but the amulet will not do it, the Apple of Eden is what will open it"

Ziio twists her head confused "How do you know these things?" she asks.

"Ziio, I'm not from this time, I know everything, I know about the future and I know about how I wish to change things for the better, the temple must not be opened by Haytham, as much as I hate to say it. Ziio, I can't hide these things from you, it just feels wrong to!"

"Are you touched in the head?"

"This must sound insane, I know, but I know things I shouldn't. Ziio, Haytham is a…"

"Spit it out"

"A Templar" I cringe.

"That makes you…"

"No Ziio, it doesn't. I know about the Assassins and I am not one who is true to the Templar cause, I seek the freedom of mankind and this is why I tell you these things, I just don't want harm to come to us"

Ziio slowly approaches me "Thank you" she says.

"My names Derrick Myers" I tell her.

Her hand rises and her fingers cross my cheek smoothly. "You promise to protect me?" She asks.

I blush excessively "I seek no harm to come to you, knowing as much as I do I will keep you from everything that seeks to harm you" I say, reaching my hand out.

She extends her other arm out and relaxes her wrists on my shoulders and then I place my hand on her back and she moves towards me. Placing her head against my chest and smiling, I smile too and wrap my arms around her hip, embraced in her hug.

"Derrick, the man who knows too much" She snickers.

This moment I wish would've lasted longer.

_**A/N: I sincerely apologise to all my fans I kept waiting so long, sorry but school isn't something that is easy to brush to the side! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I made it extra-long so I could make up for the break, I also hope I didn't piss off anyone exploring my relationship between Derrick and Ziio! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: The Dawn of a Brother

I sat at a table inside the Green Dragon Tavern, there was nothing to do, the bucket of ideas to pass the time had run dry and now all I did was eat and wait for Ziio to give the signal to strike Braddock. My fingers tapped across the rim of the table, I guess I should explain what we've been up to.

Over the several months of waiting Haytham had already successfully gathered our allies and we were ready to strike, but we weren't so sure of Ziio. During our patient waiting Haytham decided that this strike would require some more skill from yours truly, so over the months Haytham took me under his wing and taught me in the way his father taught him. It was very demanding on my behalf but by the close of the months I felt much stronger and able.

I was ludicrously bored now, I had begun to tap the beat of songs that do not exist yet, it was quite funny actually. Suddenly I heard steps from behind, I turned my head and at the corner of my eye was Haytham.

"It's time" He alerted me, "Edward dies"

We had travelled to Ohio Country, where the British were about to begin a major campaign against the French Forts. Braddock's expedition was aimed at overthrowing Fort Duquesne.

We had all been busy in that time, and we discovered that Ziio was as well. When we met there were many native troops.

"All these men are from many different tribes – united in their desire to see Braddock sent away" she said. "The Abenaki, The Lenape, The Shawnee."

"And you?" Haytham said to her, when the introductions had been made. "Who do you stand for?"

A thin smile: "Myself"

"What would you have me do" Haytham asks.

"You will hep the others to prepare…" she explained.

Haytham quickly put us to work and joined us construction the blockades, filing carts with gunpowder in order to prepare traps, until everything was in place.

I slowly glanced upon Haytham and Ziio negotiating, not aware of what, and to be honest nor did I really care, it just caught my eye.

We all rested in the foliage, awaiting Braddock's arrival. To my right was a Mohawk warrior and to my left was Ziio (closet to me) and Haytham (furthest).

"There's regulars on the tree line, perhaps Derrick and I could take out two and steal their uniforms, closing up on Braddock for a certain kill" Haytham suggested, whispering his idea.

"That may just work" Ziio replies. She turned to me, a blush overwhelming her face "Be safe" she whispered to me, causing a blush to align my own.

Haytham and I now snuck further through the plantation until we were directly behind two patrolling British Regulars.

My eyes travelled down Haytham's arm to his hand, both his blades were extended. He leaped out from his hiding and impaled both Regular's throats, killing them off and leaving their uniform for grabs.

Haytham nodded his head to the second body as he firmed his grip on the other, obviously he required my assistance lugging this bodies around. So I extended my arms and got hold of the body, heavier than it looked I'd say.

Me and Haytham both stood in a small opened area surrounded by foliage, Haytham adjusted his hat as I tightened my belt across my waist. Two stripped bodies were rested on the thick trunk of an overhanging tree. Both still had their undergarments so it was nothing to worry.

Me and Haytham began the step to strike Braddock, we stepped out from the foliage and peered down the side of the hill. A large regiment of soldiers marched across the dirt path, leaving dozens of footsteps a second. I was amazed to see this large army, and I slowly imagined them sieging Fort Duquesne, but we wouldn't allow that to happen, and we were soon to find out, the French wouldn't either.

Haytham and I quickly managed to merge our way into the large moving army, it was too large for anyone to actually know each other so a few new faces didn't bat an eyelash.

"We can't risk Braddock escaping us, I'll need a steed if I am to make sure he does not escape" Haytham mumbles to me.

"But stealing cavalry surely won't serve our disguises well" I whisper to Haytham.

"I don't believe stealing is necessary" Haytham says, looking over to some hitched horses.

Braddock suddenly erected his hand from in front of us, the large regiment halted in his command. George, who rode next to Braddock, turned and cleared his throat.

"Everything all right, sir?" he asked.

Braddock took a deep breath. "Just savouring the moment" he replied, then took another deep breath, and added: "No doubt man wonder why it is we've pushed so far west. These are wild lands, as yet untamed and unsettled. But it shall not always be so. In time, our holdings will no longer suffice, and that day is closer than you think. We must ensure that our people have ample room to grow and further prosper. Which means we need more land. The French understand this – and endeavour to prevent such growth. They skirt around our territory – erecting forts and forging alliances – awaiting the day they might strangle us with the noose they've built. This must not come to pass. We must sever the cord and send them back. This is why we ride. To offer them one last chance: the French will leave or they will die"

The regiment began to scatter, we were now beginning to rest here, not for long, just a minor rest. So in this momentary down time Haytham and I moved towards the horses, we were to act like officers and mount the steeds. There we would end Braddock.

Haytham and I rode the horses as they trotted across the dirt path, flicking up the small remains of grass that had sprouted on the road. The horses spitted and spluttered with every neigh, I found it rather disgusting, but until the next century, this will have to do.

We turned into a corner, a small open area that lead into a narrow road was where Braddock was stationed. The area was surrounded in trees and the higher level felt the leave's embrace.

I turned my attention to Braddock, who Haytham had a penetrating stare locked onto. Braddock looked down at the man by his horse, the man clutched a musket to his chest as he appeared to be looking up to the sinister bastard. Braddock was mounted on a mighty steed, strong and courageous it was, the complete and utter opposite of Braddock.

"The French recognize they are weak in all things" Braddock was saying, "and so they have allied themselves with the savages that inhabit these woods. Little more than animals, they sleep in trees, collect scalps and even eat their own dead. Mercy is too kind for them. Spare no one"

I raise an eyebrow to hearing that Braddock still thought the natives ate their own dead. I glance over to Haytham who had his finger over his lip and silently chuckled, probably laughing at my same thoughts.

The officer seemed to be thinking the same thing as we were. "But sir" he protested, "those are just stoires. The natives I have known do nothing of the sort"

In the saddle, Braddock rounded on him. "Are you calling me a liar?" he roared.

"I misspoke, sir" said the mercenary, trembling. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am grateful to serve"

"_Have _served, you mean" snarled Braddock.

"Sir?" said the man frightened.

"You are grateful to '_have _served'" Braddock repeated, drew his pistol and shot the man. The officer fell back, stumbling with his feet, a red hole where his chest had been. His body thumping to the tinder-dry forest floor. Meanwhile, the report of the gun had scared the birds from the trees.

Suddenly Washington appeared on his horse from a shadow that had been casted by a large tree, I was baffled that I hadn't noticed him earlier.

"General!" he exclaimed, standing up to Braddock.

Braddock snapped a look at him, and perhaps there was a moment in which Washington wondered if he was to receive the same treatment. Until Braddock thundered "I will not tolerate doubt among those I command. Nor sympathy for the enemy. I've no time for insubordination"

"None denied he erred, sir, only…" Washington countered, before being interrupted.

"He paid for his treachery as all traitors must. If we are to win this war against the French…Nay, when we win this war…it will be because men like you obeyed men like me – and did so without hesitation. We must have order in our ranks, and a clear chain of command. Leaders and followers. Without such structure, there can be no victory. Am I understood" Braddock snapped.

Washington nodded, he had loss this argument. He looked away, keeping his true feelings to himself, and then he began to ride back onto the main road, to presumably gather the soldiers to form the column and await Braddock to move them forth.

Haytham began to move, this was the time he attacked. As soon as I saw the horse Haytham commanded jolted move forward, I began to try hard to remember this scene from the game. _Haytham pulls the gun on Braddock, he spits a bit of dialogue…HUZZAH! _I remember now, a French soldier will ambush us in no time, perhaps if I shoot the soldier Braddock's window of escape will minimize allowing for Haytham to finish Braddock. Sure, in the game he still caught him anyways, but this is an alternate timeline, so better safe than sorry.

Haytham draws his pistol.

"Edward" he says.

Braddock suddenly swivelled in his saddles and his eyes went from Haytham's to the barrel of the flintlock and then shot back up to the snarky eyes of Haytham Kenway.

"Not so fun on the other end of the barrel, is it?" Haytham said, grinning.

_BOOM!_

French soldiers began to flood the main road, the trap had been sprung, and suddenly a French cavalry unit sprung out from the trees. Haytham's horse was startled and flicked it's hooves into the air. The French cavalry unit I quickly shot with my own flintlock as arrows rained down from the trees. Braddock quickly pulled the reign of his horse and attempted to flee, running up the narrow road.

"That bastard" Haytham gritted his teeth, and with those very words gave chase.

I demanded my horse to follow, as Haytham would most likely see himself in trouble.

We rushed across the dirt path, explosions, gunfire and the clinging of steel surrounded us. It was bloody warfare. Frenchmen, Native Americans and Redcoats flooded the sidelines as they fought to death, flicking red sprays across the terrain.

And as quickly as we had started we found ourselves at the end of the road. Haytham pressed the trigger of his gun shooting Braddock's horse and flicking Braddock off into the swampy waters.

Braddock fell into the water and Haytham quickly pursued by dismounting his horse and sprinting towards the man who currently was attempting to regain his stance. I grinned knowing our adventure was coming to a close.

But as soon as the corner of my mouth met my cheeks another shot went off, straight through the throat of my horse and sending it to the ground pulling me along with it. Quickly I was trapped under the horse and another steed flew in, Washington. The barrel of his gun still smoking from the shot.

I wanted to kill Washington for the pain he had just thrown me into. The weight of a dead horse crushing my left leg isn't very easy on a person, now I understand why so many people beat the damn things. Washington looked over to Braddock who held Haytham's wrist, attempting to keep it away as Haytham held an engaged hidden blade centimetres from Braddock's face.

I let out a grunt from the pain of the horse which brought Washington's attention to me, he had seen he didn't finish me off. He was in the midst of reloading his gun when he spotted me so when he wanted me dead he had a fully loaded flintlock to use. He aimed it down and aimed for the whites of my eyes, when a feminine yell came from the trees.

_BAM!_

The Native Warrior or the love of my life had quickly erupted out of the forest trees and tackled Washington from his horse, knocking his stunned body a metre over my trapped one. He laid on the ground, dazed from the attack he had just suffered. I wanted revenge, so I pulled a dagger from its holster and hoisted it in the air with my fist and then threw it down right into Washington's ankle.

Ziio looked down at my enraged face, she saw I wanted Washington dead. She decided to pay the favour as we were paying hers. She took out hunting dagger and quickly leaped over my trapped body and pressed a boot down on Washington's chest.

"Damn you!" He snarled.

She threw down the dagger into his face, finishing him off. Perhaps only at the point when his body stopped struggling did I realise this has totally screwed the future of America.

Ziio looked back at me and I was smirking at her with my limb trapped under the lifeless steed.

"Now, how did you go about doing that?" She snickered.

She extended her hand and I grabbed it, she then threw her other open palm around my wrist and clenched tight. She then pulled very strongly, much stronger than she looked she was capable of, so strongly I was shocked my hand…scratch that, arm…wasn't torn off. She let out a grunt and quickly I had been slipped out from the horse.

Being kind she also helped me to my feet, and I looked at her with a grin.

"Thank you" I tell her.

I then turn to the fight between Haytham and Braddock. Haytham's blade was now resting on Braddock's nose and allowing a small amount of blood to drip down. Shock and terror was present in Braddock's eyes as he still restrained Haytham from impaling his face.

_BANG!_

Suddenly a red spray spat out of Braddock's back and he slowly lost strength and let go of Haytham's arm, falling into the water below. I looked over to the one guilty for that shot, and none other than Charles Lee stood far away with a musket in his clutches. It seemed Charles wasn't very fond of serving under Braddock, I think that would be safe to say.

We all walked towards Haytham as Braddock gave his final words.

"Why, Haytham?" Braddock asks, losing his breath.

"You're death opens a door; it's nothing personal" Haytham says, "Well, maybe it's a little bit personal. You've been a pain in my arse, after all" he follows up, giving Braddock another look.

"But we are brothers in arms" Braddock says. His eyelids fluttered as death beckoned to him.

"Once, perhaps. No longer. Do you think I've forgotten what you did? All those innocents slaughtered without a second thought. And for what? It does not engender peace to cut your way to resolution"

"Wrong" Braddock replies, a cough fit breaking up his following line, "Were we to apply the sword more liberally and more often, the world would be possessed of far fewer troubles than it is today".

"In this instance, I concur" Haytham says.

Haytham lowers to his knee and took Braddock's hand, slipping off the Templar ring from it to eventually give to Charles Lee so that he, someone more suitable, could bore the Templar crest.

"Farewell, Edward" Haytham says, standing and then slowly walking from the dying enemy.

"We should leave" Haytham informs us, calling us to join him on his getaway.

We found ourselves in a small cave, it had been lined with simple ceramic. There was a ring of pictographs around the room, leading to a depression on the wall. An amulet sized depression.

Haytham went to it, taking the amulet from around his neck, pleased to see it glow slightly in his palm. He glanced over to Ziio and then continued to approach indentation and saw that two figures painted on the wall knelt before it, offering their hands to it as thought make an offering.

The amulet seemed to glow even more brightly than before, as thought the artefact itself were anticipating being reunited with the fabric of the chamber. Haytham reached out his hand and pressed the amulet into the hollow.

Nothing happened.

He snapped a look at Ziio. Then from her to the amulet, where its former glow was beginning to fade.

"No…" Haytham announced.

He removed the amulet and tried it again, but still nothing.

"Derrick" Haytham said, his voice sounding like he had a found an aha moment.

"Yes, Haytham" I reply.

"What is wrong with the amulet?" he asks.

"I don't know" I lie.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'. You have to know!" Haytham exclaims.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong?" I continue to bluff.

"Maybe? Then please, instruct me" Haytham sighs, sarcastically.

Ziio watches oddly as the argument begins to heat, she remembered my words at the Fort.

"If the amulet doesn't open this god damn door than what does!?" Haytham barks, beginning to become enraged for all his effort he has put in.

"I don't know" I reply.

He gives me a sinister stare.

"Or yet, I won't tell you" I follow up, giving a stern confident stand.

"You won't tell me?" Haytham is baffled. "Then you are not a true Templar" He snarled, extending his blade.

My eyebrows shot up, he was to begin to engage combat with me. He slowly stomped towards me with a hostile look on his face, I began to sweat knowing that everything he had taught me…well..._he_ had taught me.

Suddenly a tomahawk blade shot out from the sideline and was erected in front of Haytham. He glanced over to Ziio who held the weapon.

"Stand down" she demanded Haytham.

Haytham let out a sight and shrugged his arms. "Very well" he says, "but for Master Myers, his return to Boston shall not be an easy one" Haytham follows that up.

Haytham then begins to walk, an erected posture, and passes by me.

"Haytham, wait" I say, turning to him as he exited the cave.

He seemed shocked that I told him to wait, perhaps he thought I had changed my mind.

"Take this" I snicker, rolling the Templar ring off my finger and throwing it to the solid rock ground of the cave.

"I have no need for such a thing, rather all I ask is that it does not return to its former home" Haytham says, turning from the ring and continuing his exit.

Suddenly, my side is brushed by what feels like hair and I turn to see Ziio by my side. It causes me to smile, the only thing I can smile about in this time of change.

_**A/N: What an eventful (and late) chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! And to inform you all, I recently purchased Forsake to better inform myself of Haytham for this stories sake, so I hope you all enjoy the effort I am putting into and are pleased with the future content**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Becoming One with The People

It had been 4 months since my betrayal of Haytham and the Templar order, it had also been 4 months since I wore the Georgian clothing Haytham had gifted me with, it didn't feel right wearing such attire in my current home.

What was my current home, you may be asking? Where could I go? Surely I wasn't living in the Wright Tavern.

Well those 4 months have been my training for my eventual confrontation with Haytham, a battle between Master and Student, though being the Student, I still had much to learn. Ziio agreed.

I had been living in Ziio's home, the home in the beautiful village of Kanatahséton. There Ziio and her people, the Kanien'kehá:ka, had been teaching me the ways of their finest warriors, the kind of skill that Ziio was equipped with. My teachings included the hunting of big game and the free running amongst nature, or trees if you wish to put it that way.

After a solid 4 months of training and scarce interaction with Ziio when we were at home. The reason it was so scarce was that, by the time we were both under the roof we only had enough energy to climb onto the "bed". Which brings me to another point, sleeping on wood wasn't exactly comfortable. But my rant of the living conditions in this time is for another day. Currently, I was assigned with the task of completing my training and proving that I had learnt from it, I was to bring back a fine eagle feather drenched in the blood of a grizzly bear.

That alone proved the strength of Ziio, to be on her level I must reach high into an eagle's nest to gather a feather and then slay a large grizzly bear.

I currently was trekking the grass, surrounded by forest, dressed in a native decorated tunic. I was covered in dirt for the countless hours I've spent climbing trees and surveying the area for a nest. I was just about to throw down my tomahawk and go to the Wright Tavern when I saw it…a large nest soring high above on a branch that had fallen from a tree and stuck itself in a crease on the side of the mountain long ago.

I would have to bypass a valley and scale the trees to even reach an area to climb the mountain.

I took the challenge mentally and sheathed my tomahawk around my hip. With a grin overwhelming my face at how cool I'm going to look while doing, I quickly bolt forward towards a slanted tree.

My feet flick off the ground and the grass is dug up from the tip of my boot and are sent flying to god knows where. I rush forward and the sole of my shoes hit the timbre of the tree and I began to rush up the trunk of the tree.

I ran with incredible speed, only now do I realise how much of an effect the Natives training had been put on me.

Meeting the end of the slanted tree, I saw another, an erected branch stuck out from that. So, when reaching the end, I leaped and landed on the branch and quickly jolted across it. When meeting the trunk I saw another branch sticking out the other side leading onto the path along the trees. I grabbed the trunk with my arms and swung myself out to the side, then using my arms to pull me back and I landed on the branch and continued my run.

I jumped into a V shaped gap between two branches of a tree, I then quickly scampered my way up to another poking out V where from there I leaped out. Soring high above the valley below. I reached out my arms and gripped onto some shaky branches disturbing the birds that rested on them. Using the unstable branches for a short burst I was able to swing my legs forward giving me the extra push to reach a trunk that had indents perfect for my hands and feet to slip inside to. Once on the trunk I scanned the area, seeing another tree with branches erected from it. I flung my body to my left and flew to the branch, landing on it with such perfection.

I looked up and saw the side of the mountain.

I ran across the branch and was fast approaching the trunk. To my right was a branch sticking out of the same trunk, it was close enough to give me a jump to the mountain's side. I leaped out to the right and struck the branch with my right foot, then still landing on the branch I pushed off with my left, launching me towards the mountain.

I landed on some rocks that ejected out of the mountain side. I took a deep breath and rose my head and exhaled.

I stood up and saw a crease between two rocks. I stuck in my foot and then placed my hands on the side of the crease. Slowly I ran my hands up the rocks, my feet following up with them.

I had gotten much higher when the crease came to an end. Now with seemingly nowhere to go I looked to my side and saw the branch with the eagles nest resting upon it, just out of my reach. I scanned and saw a small slanted rock slightly tilting out of the flat mountain side.

It was a risky shot, but I took it.

I planted my right foot on the flat side and placed my left hand on the other side of the crease. I then used both to propel me in the air. I began to lose height and that is when I brought in the risky shot. I flung out my left foot which just hit the rock that hung from the side and I managed to propel myself again, giving me the height for my hands to grab firmly onto the branch.

I grinned now with my hands wrapped across the branch. Now I had to shimmy my way across the branch to reach the nest. Every time I slid my hands across it the branch shook quite mildly.

After the tedium of reaching the nest I finally gritted my teeth and took one hand off the branch and extended my arm to reach the feather hanging off the side. Sweat rolled down my face as my hand shook closely to the feather.

_SNATCH!_

I grabbed the feather and now had it close to my face. I would've exhaled but I still was using my effort to hold myself up.

I quickly put the feather over my earlobe and then reached my hand out again to firmly grip the branch. Now I had to shimmy my way back to the side of the mountain where I would have to climb the rest of the way up to reach a safe surface.

Slowly and tediously I made my way back. It shook wildly as I made my way back, causing me to be quite nervous.

_SNAP!_

Apart of the branch had snapped deep inside the crease of the mountain and now it attempted desperately to hold on. I and the branch slide down the crease with a rapid speed causing dust to flicker from where we zoomed by. I let out a scream as I was panicking from this sudden drop.

_BOOM!_

We had reached the end of the crease causing a shockwave to ring through me and sending the branch sky high as I fell the rest the way down.

_ARRRGGGGHHHHH!_

…

_BAM!_

"Argh, my head" I said to myself as I rolled my body over onto my stomach.

My vision still shook from the impact of the drop. I placed my hand on the dirt and noticed my feather laying there, at least it had the courtesy to be close to where I had lost conscious.

I looked up, a growling noise rang through my head from the impact…_what I thought_ was from the impact.

My vision began to come together as a brown harmless smudge turned into a vicious grizzly bear staring me dead in the eye.

"Son of a bi-" I said before the grizzly bear stood up and let out a vicious roar.

I quickly stood up as the bear returned to its four feet and it rushed at me. It stretched out into the air again and began to come down but I sidestepped and manage to get out of its way. As it landed its rear faced me and I took a cheap shot and hacked my tomahawk into the side of it before quickly jolting back as it turned.

It charged forth and knocked its nose into my gullet and then stretched its kneck out causing me to fling over its head and over its back and onto the dirt. I swung out my tomahawk hacking into its liver and then I gripped it but it would not come out.

I struggled to retrieve my weapon from the beast when I quickly heard it growl. I gave up and rolled away and got onto my feet.

I looked over to see the bear as it was now going to finish me off.

I ran forward to the trunk of a tree, where I would attempt to escape the bear. We both ran fast across the dirt and we both had good intentions.

It was hungry and I liked living.

I saw the trunk. _Ah Shit! _The only way up was a flimsy branch that probably couldn't even support the weight of a 2 year old. But with no other way out I was desperate. I reached out as the bear quickly beginning its leap onto me. I grabbed the branch and tried to launch myself up but ultimately failed and ripped the branch from its home and onto the ground where I tripped and held the branch across my head. _GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!_

_Drip…drop._

_What the devil?_

I looked up, the bear just hovering above me and a small puddle of blood in front of me. Trying to see what had happened I saw red droplets running down the branch and looked further up to see the bear's throat impaled on the branch.

_Holy mother of God. The Prey had vanquished of the Predator!_

I reached my arm out and pushed, rolling the bear over me and dropping it to the ground. I got up and dusted myself off. I stepped over it and walked towards where this battle had begun, I look down and grab the feather below me.

Turning, I walk over to the once vicious predator and retrieve my tomahawk from its side.

Hovering over the bear I looked down at it.

"To be truthful Mister Grizzly Bear, you were better than the blokes at the bar" I tell the corpse, being the odd gentleman I am.

I then bring down the blade, to complete my task.

I walk across the dirt path running through the village, shocked stares from parents and children alike. They all stare at the man covered in the blood of a vicious beast and the dirt of the valley's edge. Their stares quickly ran down my arm to see the item I carried.

The finest Eagle Feather covered in the blood of a fierce grizzly bear.

I walk to the main town centre and a crowd begins to accumulate around me, looking and Ziio, accompanied by the Clan Mother, looks at me with a large smile. I smile back at her as the Clan Mother approaches me.

"You have accomplished a very demanding task and have proven your worth Derrick" The Clan Mother explains to me.

"You are now a welcomed member of our people, a warrior among our kind, and to acknowledge this we give you the native name of Takoda, a friend to everyone" she smiles to me.

"Thank you, Clan Mother" I bow to her.

"Please, enter. We will bless you with the weapons and robes of our people" she says, gesturing to a large wooden building.

I walk into the area where I am accompanied by the natives who grabbed items from a wooden box, running around me as I stand in a spread stance. They quickly begin to strap leather, feathers, and pelts across my body, the anticipation feels me with glee. This glee brings an unrestrainable smile upon my face as Ziio watches with a smile on her own.

They stopped and looked at me, admiring their fine work. Then Ziio is handed a box and she walks towards me holding it out forth.

"What's in the box?" I ask her.  
"You'll find out" she grins.

She opens the box to reveal a much more pristine tomahawk, a tomahawk that you would refer to as "Connor's Tomahawk" and I would refer to as "My Tomahawk".

I took it, astonished by its beauty. Sure, I had a replica at my dorm but to see the original thing in person and to be holding and to know its MINE just leaves the wind knocking out of me.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

"I absolutely positively do" I say, taking my eyes off it to stare into hers.

After the ceremony I and Ziio returned to our home. Ziio took off from me to go to the bed and I stood still as I grabbed the laces of my armour and began to untie them.

"Takoda" Ziio calls out.

I turn and look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Leave it on, it's attractive"

At this point I think my eyebrows shot off my head from '_wait whaaaaaaat!?_'.

She walked towards me and brought her elbows over my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist and she smiled towards me. She reached out and began to kiss me, and I gave the gift back to her. We slowly moved as we had this prolonged romantic encounter where we then were by the wood platform I called bed.

She softly tugged on me to gesture we move onto the bed, and with 4 months of nothing but pure training I was down.

I landed my backside onto the side of the bed and she brought her knees onto it slowly I leaned back as she followed. Before I knew it she was lying above me and our limbs entangled together as we kissed. She ran her arm over the back of my head to take my hood off and then slowly allowed herself to further embrace me.

And, rather giving myself privacy, I will tell you I awoke the next day a happy man and a soon to be father.

_**A/N: I'd like to go off the bat by saying I'm sorry for pulling the 'A Ridiculous Amount of Time Later' Card, but I didn't want to bore myself to death writing this and eventually forget this story so I pulled the card.**_ _**Also, I hope my fans enjoy the fact that I spent more of this chapter trying to make story progression happen than just some action. Also, sorry for not really describing his armour but I couldn't really convey . /09a2d0431639120b8a5c0a6e0258e3c0/tumblr_mfncb18gn o1r1arg3o1_ that very well with my vocabulary. If you can't see the link just Google Connor Kenway Native Outfit and look for the feathery looking armour concept art.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII: A Battle of Destiny

I awoke from my wooden bed, Ziio sleeping quite comfortably to my side. I sat up and looked around, seeing my armour neatly placed over a small wooden palette. I was aware that Ziio must have picked it up from the ground after I had fallen asleep, and to be honest she wasn't exactly gentle if you know what I mean. Her effort of keeping my armour in mint condition was pleasing so I looked over to her exhausted self and smiled, leaning my head down to give her a small kiss on the forehead for her work.

I proceeded to step off the bed and dress myself in the garments for today would be a busy day, one where after so long, so much training and so much work I would finally confront my once friend, once brother like friend, to a battle of death.

Once I had finish tying the laces of my Mohican Armour I noticed a croak and my head snapped to see Ziio rubbing her eyes sitting up from the bed. A loud yawn came from her and just hearing the tone of her voice again brought a smile to my face.

"Leaving so soon, Takoda?" Ziio asked me, slightly hazy from just awakening.

"Uh, yeah, it's a long way to Boston" I reply.

"Fair enough. Say Takoda" this new name thing was bound to be slightly confusing in the future, but I kind of for now just took it as a partner saying hey 'honey', 'babe' or something like that.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to see you associate more with the Assassins, they're sure to help you with Haytham. I'll talk to Achilles Davenport about securing you entry into the Assassins" Ziio explained to me.

"Achilles? Say, is he still the mentor?" I ask.

"He…stops being mentor?" Ziio was quite taken back from that.

"Good, I'll make sure things stay that way. Thank you, Ziio" I say, standing up from my knees.

"For what?"

"For everything" I smile, then continuing to exit the hut.

It was a long road to Boston indeed, I realised this as I found myself moving through the frontier. Once I heard the sound of the sea I knew the harbor master was nearby, so following the sounds I found myself at the docks.

On the docks I looked around, it was mostly red coats in this area who were taking the ferry to and from Boston to fulfil their patrol duties. I am struck with a few odd stares because of my attire, the thought passes through their mind, a blonde Caucasian male dressed in the armour of the Mohican people. All stares mostly seemed brief and innocent, just a few wandering eyes from curious people, but that was when I was stricken by the sight of a man who I knew would cause nothing but trouble.

Stepping from the ferry was Nicholas Biddle. I didn't know much of the man, but what I did know was that he was impossible to defeat by my non-upgraded ship in the games, and he was a Templar and a target of Connor. I snarled a little when I noticed something off.

_Wait a minute_

That wasn't Nicholas Biddle, remembering what I can from my long readings of the Colonial Assassins on the Wikipedia page that was William Biddle, his father. My eyes quickly shot around when I saw a 5 year old following him, which was Nicholas Biddle. I almost felt like pulling him aside and saying "If you meet a man named Haytham, don't trust him" but I know that would just be odd.

It shocked me really, in two ways. I had learned a secret of Biddle's story that he first journeyed to America with his father who showed him the trading routes that his father was gaining much revenue from.

The second way this shocked me was that, I always pictured Nicholas as a rough, beared, 20 year old. But to see him as an innocent defenceless 5 year old further launched me into this foreign feeling that had been lurking over me for years, at least, I think it had been years.

I hung my head and began to calculate, it had been a year as I had arrived to Boston on July 1754 and now I stood at the docks on November 1755.

After had this impact on me I quickly gathered my way to speak with the Harbor Master, where I was boarded on the ferry and by nightfall we had reached Boston.

I hung my head, my eyes resting as I thought of the encounter, could I lose my life today and never see my son, who I would inevitably by the slip of the tongue call him Connor one day?

Maybe, maybe not.

I began to hear the loud sounds of people moving through crowds on the streets and they were quickly followed up by the loud of a bell.

"We have arrived!" A loud booming voice shouted out to us, the passengers.

I open my eyes and looked across the area, lamps lit the dark streets as crowds of people dawdled across the roads. I stood up from the boxes of cargo I had been sitting upon, hearing the croaks of my boots now pressuring the timbre floor of the ferry.

With not too much hassle I quickly found myself off the ferry and standing on one of the many piers across Boston. The crowds were large but a simple gentle push or two would quickly be able to negotiate myself through them. I began making my way to some boxes I saw resting by a wall, there I sat, and waited.

2 hours had passed and the crowd had died down, now one ship, awaiting its sail to France, idly rocked by the pier. Now would be the time as I heard the bickering of two familiar voices.

"Surely you can stay, sir. We feel if you would just allow us to settle camps by the stock house-" one of the voices begged.

"Charles, enough!" Haytham of course was the utterer of these words.

"Sir, surely upsetting the natives mean nothing, plus we may even find Derrick" Charles suggests.

"I've lost my interest in Derrick, his a lost boy in a world he is unfamiliar with. The lost cause probably forgot whatever opened the temple anyway, and every location has another means of access" Haytham replies, the two begin to walk by me.

"I remember quite clearly Haytham" I say as the two stroll by me.

Charles turns in a snap to me and Haytham slowly looks over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. After acknowledging that I was sitting there dressed in my Mohawk Armour he turned.

"Ah, if it isn't Master Myers? I see you've been negotiating with the natives" Haytham says.

"I think you'd find I have been training" I say, standing up and clenching my fists.

"Long time no see, traitor" Charles snickers.

Haytham turns his head and stares blankly at Charles. "Charles" he starts.

"Yes, sir?" Charles responds.

"I wish for you to leave to the Tavern, they await their leader" Haytham orders him.

"Sir, there is-" Charles cries out.

"That was an order Charles, not an option"

"Very well, I'll be on my way"

Charles begins to make his way off, both I and Haytham having a strong eye contact as we watch each other closely.

"I was wishing you had stayed at your village, Derrick" Haytham tells me.

"Haytham, surely you knew I would not stand idly by as you got ever closer to opening the temple" I reply.

"I? _I_ am going about my personal dealings, Charles is the one you hold your feud with" Haytham explains.

"I'm aware Haytham, that is all in due time, and I'm aware you wish to save your sister. I can assure you, I will kill Reginald Birch for killing your father who I very much liked, but as I said before, all in due time"

Haytham seemed shocked by my knowledge "Reginald Birch killed my father!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, he did, he hired the goons and sought to prevent you from entering your father's legacy as an Assassin" I explain.

"My father was an Assassin?" Haytham seemed taken away by all this.

"Haytham, for all the Templars have done to you, why do you remain a Grand Master?" I question.

Haytham looks up to me, a gloom expression on his face "Because I seek to end this war, I seek to finally reach the goals we share, peace of mankind. Our fighting is silly and has claimed so many, I wish to end it here"

"I'm sorry Haytham" I extract my tomahawk, "a Templar cannot end this war".

He extends his hidden blade and charges at me, swinging down his arm across to slice my face. I hook my tomahawk across the blade and yank his arm across and knee his chest quickly sending him back. Haytham follows up and strafes next to me, attempting to strike my hip I leap back and collide the blade of my tomahawk with his. I then assault forth and slice down with the tomahawk but miss as he had slightly stepped back from the attack. To follow this up I leap back yet again and then step off the wall launching forth to strike him with the tomahawk. He jolts towards the window and I strike the air and land beside him. I quickly turn and kick forth, shattering and sending him through the window where I quickly follow by jumping inside.

We both stand inside a large warehouse now, a liquor factory to be specific. He stands panting as the battle heats up, I launch fort to strike but he grabs my arm and knees me in the stomach and throws me back into a large keg.

He attacks with his hidden blade but I shift my body so he impales the keg allowing liquor to pour out creating a vacuum that begins to make him struggle to retrieve his blade. Using this temporary failure on his behalf I knee his stomach causing him bend down to clutch his bruise where I follow up by elbowing his skull, knocking his hat off and into the water.

He then snatches back his blade and slices across striking my ribcage and slashing a streak across my skin. I then fling my tomahawk in the air and bring it down onto his shoulder, impaling his muscle.

He lets out a large shriek and then extends both his blades and impales my stomach, causing me to let out a yell and to rip the tomahawk from his shoulder.

I clutch my wound and he uses this time to rush towards the staircase leading up to the mezzanine floor. I quickly pursue him.

I reach him and swipes at his legs as we both travel up the staircase, he responds by kicking me in the face causing me to swing wildly striking a torch and causing the flame to fall and begin to engulf the staircase. Haytham was rushing away from me, attempting to escape and reach the ship that awaits him. The flame preventing me to further my way up the staircase I notice a box of bottles being held by ropes and a large keg that has an iron rim that will allow me to reach the mezzanine floor.

I jump on the railing of the staircase and leap out to the restrained box. Just grabbing it with my hands causing it to shake wildly. I quickly make my way on top of it and survey the jump. The rope swings back and forth, I must leap from the box as it swings forth. I time my jump.

_3…2…1…JUMP!_

I leapt from the box and sored through the air over the factory floor that was beginning to be engulfed by the flames. I just managed to grip the rim of the keg and then using that leap on top of it.

From the vantage point I surveyed the area and saw Haytham sprinting across the mezzanine floor attempting to reach a window to escape.

I took a few steps back and then ran out, leaping across the large gap from the keg to the mezzanine floor. There I flew over the railing and tackled Haytham to the ground.

"Get off me you fool!" He barked at me.

As I restrained him he elbow my nose, causing blood to flicker across the scene and loosening my grip. There he grabbed my shoulders and threw me off of him and across the mezzanine floor.

I watched as he quickly got up and ran for the window. I followed.

I rushed after him and he leapt from the window shattering the glass that stood in his way, I then followed him with a quick pace.

We found ourselves rushing down a slanted rooftop as another building was across an alleyway. The building had British regulars station in a fenced area. Haytham leapt from the slanted roof and landed on a British regular, executing him with hidden blade. I followed Haytham yet again.

Two British regulars charged at us, one at Haytham and one at me. The once that charged had me attempted to impale me with his bayonet and I collided my blade with his causing his to ricochet back and then I rolled across the ground and flung my arm breaking his spine with the blade and killing him. I then stood up and saw Haytham charging at me as his British Regular fell to the ground.

Haytham brought out his hands and collided with my chest sending me over the railing, but as I fell over the railing I grabbed his left wrist and began to dangle as he held firmly onto the railing to support himself and me.

"Let go you bastard!" He screamed at me.

"Never!" I yelled back.

"Why did you have to betray the cause!?" He asks.

"Because I don't want to enslave the world like a fool, I want for freedom, for liberty!" I roar.

"You're foolish like all Assassins. We only seek to the save mankind from itself" He explains.

"They don't need saving they need to be free" I respond.

"And this is why you die here" he sighs while reaching for his flintlock.

"I won't die" I snarl. "For Freedom!" I scream.

I swing out my tomahawk and stab Haytham's forearm causing him to yell and loosen his grip, causing us both to fall. We sore through the air and fall down to the ground. I see a hay bale and aim for it, still holding firmly onto Haytham.

_BAM! CRACK!_

I pant, the darkness surrounds me. I feel the heel of my boots touching the hard cement as a liquid travels down my wrist and onto my fingers. I hear Haytham screaming and sobbing, sounds like he is in great pain.

My eyes begin to open and I see him, standing, panting quietly as he holds the stump of his left arm, torn off from just above the elbow. I look to my side and see his left arm, a gruesome mess this was. I reach for it and unstrap the hidden blade and begin to hold it in my hands and look over it.

"You'll pay for this" I hear Haytham.

I look over to him, holding the flintlock as his aim shakes with the pain he is currently suffering as I lay in the shattered hay bale.

"Farewell, old friend" he snarls.

_BOOM!_

_Everything's hazy, darkness comes from the corners of my eyes, engulfing me._

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter and the massive fight between the two equal opponents. I hope everyone is enjoying the direction of Derrick now facing off with Haytham and I know, Haytham was dealt with a gruesome blow, but I want you to remember it's not much better on Derrick's side after having his ribcage slashed, being impaled with two blades, his nose broken and being shot in the chest. So I hope that makes them even.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: The Sick, the wounded, and the hero

"Are you alright?" a voice asked, I was unsure of who asked, though a voice did.

I was shrouded in darkness, no idea where I was nor what the fabric like feeling that ran across my arm was. All I heard was my own steady heart beat and that voice that asked a question I was unsure of the answer to. Suddenly, a streak of light filled the dark abyss and became overwhelming, blinding me in its white embrace.

I began to twitch my fingers see the outside world again.

_BOOM!_

The pain that Haytham had bestowed upon me finally hit me as it had not hit me at the moment with all the suspense that surrounded me before. The pain made my muscles tense and my neck shoot up as I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes open.

_ARRGGHHH!_ I screamed out, allowing the voice to finally have its answer.

"Doctor!" shouted the voice.

I began to be able to visibly see my surroundings. A wooden roof overhung me as I rested on a small medical bed in this clinic that served the sick and wounded.

"What is the problem" what I could imagine would be a surgeon asked.

"He is suffering excruciating pain!" the voice explained.

"I'll issue him an aspirin, but other than that he'll have to rely on his body to recover from the pain" The surgeon replies.

I hear the opening of a draw and the clinging of a hand messing about the items and retrieving what is needed. Before I knew it I felt a hand firmly grip my shoulder and I saw a hand come towards my field of vision, holding a syringe.

"Sir, you're going to feel some slight pressure" The surgeon explains.

I feel the cold steel puncture through my skin and inject the aspirin into my blood flow, along with a minor dose of caffeine that would allow for greater pain relief. I began to feel the effects of the aspirin as slowly allowed me to droop back onto the bed.

I decided to learn the emitter of the voice I slightly recognized. As I tilted my head right I realised where I had remember it from. Samuel Adams stood before me, slightly tilted as he looked down at me. I decided to not allow my familiarity of this man get the better of me, I decided to pretend he is a stranger.

"Who are you?" I ask of him.

"I'm Samuel Adams, there is not much to tell of myself" He answers.

"Why did you help me?" I question.

"I can't allow a wounded man to die in the streets covered in the food of horses, it would be wrong of me not to at least allow a surgeon to acknowledge your presence. I promise you not to worry, I have already paid the pricey fee of 150 pounds" Samuel Adams explains.

"You paid my debts? Sir, I cannot thank you enough for you sacrifice" I say, conveying my gratitude.

"I need you not to worry, I am quite a wealthy gentleman" He informs me.

I give him a sceptical look, surely he had not done the same if he found a wounded homeless man on the streets.

"Was it my armour, my wounds, my items, what?" I ask, interrogating him.

"No, this was a random act of kindness on my behalf" He shrugs me off.

Then I remembered, Achilles had asked favours of Samuel before, surely this was no different. "Had Achilles requested of you to look for me" I ask.

His eyes shot open and then returned to a neutral look "It seems you are smarter than you look, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to help you on your way to the Homestead. I have a debt to collect there, so I guess we can be on our way" He explains, lending out a hand for me grab and be helped off the medical bed.

As I stand up from the bed Samuel turns to the surgeon. "Doctor, is it safe for Takoda to be leaving?" Samuel asks, making me realise Ziio now tells everyone I'm Takoda.

"His broken bones have been repaired and his wounds stitched so as long as you don't throw him off a horse Mother Nature can do the rest" The surgeon explains, cleaning his tools with a barrel of water and a cloth.

Samuel turns to me and gestures his hands to the door. "It will be a long trip" Samuel explains.

The next morning I found myself asleep in the back of a carriage that Samuel had hired for us to take from the Frontier harbor to Davenport Homestead.

I feel a small shove in my ribcage which causes my eyes to flicker open and I peer over to Samuel at the corner of my eyes.

"Will be arriving shortly, Takoda" Samuel notifies me.

"Please, Samuel, you can call me Derrick" I say, stretching out a hand.

Who grips my hand and shakes with me, giving me a smile. "I knew Takoda would not have been the original name for a Caucasian" Samuel snickers.

The carriage is brought to a halt and we hear the crunches of dirt by movement of a boot heard outside, the door opens and our carriage driver gestures the way out. Samuel is the first to step off and I quickly follow. Samuel turns to the carriage drivers and hands him a pound, for my knowledge of 18th century currency that seems to be quite an expensive fee for a simple carriage drive.

I hear the door of the Homestead open and I turn as the carriage driver prepares to take his leave. The beautiful two story home made of fine bricks and expensive timbre, surrounded by the trees and the view of the lake below, and also joined by the horse stables. It is all breathtaking to finally see it all in person, it only took two bloody years. And at the centre of it all is the opened door with Ziio awaiting me, was I happy to see her, it had been two days since our, may I add, excellent night.

I walk forth and Ziio has a quicker paced walk down the steps to greet me. She and I meet and our eyes, she stretches out her arms and I wrap mine around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck as we always do.

"I'm so happy to see you, I'm afraid you wouldn't come home and hear the news" Ziio whispers into my ear.

"What news?" I ask.

"I've fallen pregnant" Ziio explains.

This instantaneously causes a smile to snap across my face as I tightly hug Ziio and slightly lift her off the ground. As soon as I safely lower her our prolonged hug ends and I notice Achilles walking out. The old man on the hill was so much younger than I remember him and he no longer held that cane of his and wore the Colonial robes quite proudly, with the hood down of course. Samuel Adams walked up to Achilles to request the money he owed him for saving my life, Achilles quickly handed him the money and Samuel made his way off.

"Achilles, shouldn't you be attending your wife and son upstairs?" Ziio asks.

That's when it hit me, currently Connor and Abagail were dying of typhoid fever on the homestead. Luckily, I knew I had to Achilles that I could do something about it, during my long attendance in college I had been aiming for a medical degree and on July of 2012 one of my roommates was stricken with typhoid fever and I learnt much of his disease and most importantly how to treat it.

"Achilles" I snapped in such haste.

Achilles looked at me, curious what I might say "Achilles your son and wife are suffering from typhoid fever and I know how to treat it and cure it" I explain.

Achilles eyebrows shot in shock, I knew how to save his family. "W-what is it?" Achilles mid-aged rather than elderly voice asked of me.

"Antibiotic treatment can cure typhoid fever, I know the ingredients that we can use to create Ciprofloxacin. If you can gather these ingredients for me Achilles I will be able to treat your wife and son, saving their lives" I say in a rampant speed.

"Ciproflo-what? What are you talking about?" Achilles was lost in my words.

"Here Achilles, I'll tell you my required ingredients and I will create the antibiotic with them. Ziio, I want you to treat Connor and Abigail with a lot of fluid for hydration and a healthy diet of non-bulky, high-calorie meals" I order.

Achilles was blown away, Ziio had told him of my vast knowledge but to see it for himself was amazing, even to the fact that I knew his wife and sons name.

I would go into detail of the next following weeks of fetching ingredients, creating the antibiotics, and the healthy diet and lots of fluids but I know I have more pressing matters to write of. So I had delayed my induction into the creed to attend to Connor and Abigail, though in this time Haytham escaped to exact revenge on Reginald for his crimes again the Kenway family and to rescue Jenny I knew I had better served the Davenport family. Abigail grew fond of my acts of negotiating with Connor and learning more about what he did before the fever, I grew an attachment to the family and Achilles thought highly of me for being the hero his family so desperately needed at that point. I continued to attend to the family after the symptoms disappeared to make sure it didn't return. After all this I was mostly happy Achilles had his family still, and that the Creed could wait.

_**A/N: I apologise for yet another filler Chapter of medical recoveries, but I really felt it would've been weird to shove all of this at the start of the next story event so I gave it its own filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and I hope it isn't too farfetched, but, you know, I like Achilles and want him to be happy too. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV: Family Buisness

Months had passed assisting Achilles' family through the harsh times, we succeeded. After that was done I was greeted into the brotherhood by Achilles who had grown a liking to me for my services to his family, this continued into him training me for 6 months. I was well trained by the end and had learned the arts of freerunning, assassination, and combat. This, combined with Haytham's training, had improved my abilities greatly.

I sat, crouched in Connor's room as he sat on his bed watching over me. I had used the trees outside to carve naughts and crosses that we currently played on the ground. I placed a cross blocking his naught. I looked up and he frowned at me.

"Another draw?" He laughs.

"I guess" I smile.

Suddenly I hear a croak at the door and my eyes jump over to Achilles standing in the doorframe.

"Derrick, it's time" he tells me.

I look to Achilles and nod, then I turn my face to Connor's "Connor, you'll have to excuse me" I inform him.

"Aw, why?" He asks.

"Grown up stuff" I say standing up and walking to Achilles.

"Okay, but next time you play naughts and crosses I'll beat you!" He says, deviously.

"How about checkers?" I ask.

"Ugh, fine" He sighs reaching over for his checkers board to practice.

Achilles and I then begin to walk down stairs as we chat.

"It's good to see someone here has the time to entertain Connor" Achilles smiles.

"Well, what's clogging up all your time?" I ask.

"Trading, leading an order of Assassins, small things" he answers, sarcastically.

"Fine, you made your point" I sigh.

Now I and Achilles stand at the wall that wields the secret leaver that when pulled opens the wall that hides the Colonial sanctuary as I like to call it. Achilles does just say and grips the torch with his hand and jerks it down causing the other wall to indent as a puff of dust flicks up. I approach the wall and push it open as Achilles follows me down the stairs.

We make our way down stairs and Achilles approaches "Connor's robes" and grabs the sleeve to inspect it for a second before looking back up to myself.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on" Achilles insists.

I walk over to the robes and smile as I begin to lift it from its makeshift 'mannequin', not much time latter am I buttoning the cuffs across my sleeves. With the robes now on and the hood down by my neck and witness Achilles over by the pictures of my targets, or what I once would've called my friends.

I walk over to Achilles and stand by him as he looks at the portraits.

"So, who's first?" I ask.

"Well, it does not matter much who we kill first, because all must die, even Haytham" he says, looking over at me with those last words.

"Haytham may have saved me from the seas, he may have accepted me into a foreign world, he might have even trained me, but he is still a Templar" I say, acknowledging what Achilles meant.

"It is good to see you understand" Achilles replies, facing back to the wall. "I think our best guess would be to start with Pitcairn, my assassins say he may be departing from the colonies soon" Achilles suggests.

"So it will be done" I tell Achilles, rolling my shoulders.

"We don't want you killing him just when you get the chance, gather information first so you can form a plan" Achilles informs me.

"Understood" I say, turning from the wall and walking away.

As I walk from the sanctuary I hear much ruckus coming from upstairs in the Guest Room where Ziio and I slept.

_Ziio!_

I begin to sprint up the stairs and then I break into the guest room where I see Ziio sweating profusely on the bed while Connor watches and Abigail standing at the feet.

"Push, Ziio, push!" Abigail tells Ziio.

Ziio was having the baby! I immediately run to her side and I place my hand on hers as she clenches the bed.

"There you are" she sighs in relief.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" I smile.

"I see a head!" Abigail exclaims.

"Keep pushing Ziio!" I tell her.

_AAAAAAAAARGH!_

I look at Ziio, she begins to breathe deeply and then I look down and see Abigail lifting up the half native baby in her arms. I gasp and Abigail begins to walk over to me as she places the baby in my arms, it was so weird having what I thought was a badass assassin being a defenceless infant in my arms. He opened his eyes and his deep brown eyes stared into mine causing a smile to overcome my face, and then I remember Ziio. I crouch down by the bed and show him to Ziio where she smiles being able to confirm she didn't do nine months of back breaking for nothing, also having a child, that would be a notable part of the smile.

"What do you want to call him?" I ask Ziio.

Ziio reaches out her hand and he grabs her pinkie and clenches onto it.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" she smiles.

_**A/N: Sorry I came back with a filler chapter, but at least I remembered that breaks are temporary! Plus, this was pretty eventful and you have to say immediately shoving a dark assassination after a heart-warming birth would be weird. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I remember to make more. If I don't you can kidnap me and burn me at the cross for disappointing you. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: Friend or Foe

Out on the streets of Boston a hot breeze ran across the streets and caused sweat to drip from my face merely walking through the crowds of the markets. I had gathered some information by this point, legal to obtain information. There were three ships stationed at the dock awaiting crew and travellers, there locations were the Caribbean Islands, Asia, and England. Now all I had to figure out was which one Pitcairn was going to board, there I could strike him.

Pitcairn's going away mostly seemed business related so I expected luggage, lots of it. I knew that the Templars thought too highly of themselves to let themselves carry the luggage so I had to look out for hired goons.

Through the crowds my eyes focused on a target speaking with a merchant, the merchant was a tailor that was selling his clothing and I wanted to get closer. Sneaking through the crowds I managed to make my way to a stand of fish close by where I pretended to inspect the fish.

"How much would this suit be then, eh?" the goon's thick accent asks.

"Twas 60 pounds, but that won't sell, so how about 50?" The merchant suggests.

"50 bloody pounds, next I'll be paying 4 for a loaf of bread!" The goon outbursts, quickly picking up his crate and beginning to walk off.

Now with the goon walking through the crowds I began to follow, cautious he didn't spot me. I gently pushed those walking the opposite direction before the goon stood outside of the crowds trying to think of the path, I watched from the crowd's embrace.

"Did he say the warehouse or the ship…lemme think...warehouse, yeah, warehouse" the goon mumbles to himself beginning to head west as he finished what he was saying.

I exit the crowds, hiding behind anything I could find when he snapped his head back to inspect if he was being followed. Not much time later did I find myself at the entrance to the warehouse and him walking through an alleyway. I began to follow him into the alleyway.

As he turned for the door he plopped down the box beside him, dust flickered up from the filth ridden ground as he did. He began to slip his hand into his pocket to grip the key. As he shuffled his hand about I gripped his grey jacket and then extended out my other hand around his next and extended a hidden blade, Haytham's hidden blade.

"Wot the!?" he exclaims now being restrained by me.

"Where's Pitcairn?" I demand to know.

"P-pitcairn, well his…argh fuck, I'm dead either way!" he explains.

"What a waste" I sigh.

I quickly firmed the hidden blade across his neck and then flick out my elbow slitting his throat, with the flick of my arm he fell to the ground. My eyes continued to wonder down and glanced across the box, curious as I am, I decided to inspect it. I kick off the top lid with my foot and saw some garments folded and stashed into it, obviously for Pitcairn. I decided it was time to get back to my job and I retrieved the key from the corpse and then injected it into the door and unlocked it, I then continued to slowly push it open.

I snuck into the dark warehouse, silently closing the door behind me. I watched over as guards walked across the dirty floor, chatting as they made their way across the room. I then continued my way behind some boxes, this was sure a lot of work just for Pitcairn's departure. As I watched I saw from the upper floors Pitcairn walking across the sturdy timber, his hand brushing the rails.

"I can't wait much longer Tomas, any day now Haytham will be back and will surely want us to attack the natives after Derrick, and I do not want to be there when it happens" Pitcairn says to his accomplice who happens to be named Tomas.

"Well sir, I assure you Kenneth will be back with your clothes soon" Tomas explains.

"I worry that be false, Derrick was usually a man of time and I don't suppose he would wait this long to attack us" Pitcairn replies, beginning to rest on the rails.

"Derrick was less a man of time and more a man before his time" Tomas jokes.

"True, his speech was always kind of odd, his accent was foreign, at least I think it was" Pitcairn states.

"What do you mean you think?" Tomas asks.

"He could be from some kind of future colony, Haytham never told us how it was he found Derrick" Pitcairn sighs.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll go out for some fresh garments" Tomas suggests.

"That won't be necessary, I'm leaving now" Pitcairn states, standing up from the rails.

"Wait, now?" Tomas is baffled.

"Yes, I can't wait any longer to be killed by Derrick, I don't want Haytham's issues to be mine!" Pitcairn exclaims.

"Fair enough sir, I'll escort…" Tomas begins.

"No, I'll go on my own" Pitcairn interrupts.

"Your wish is my command" Tomas says, backing off.

Pitcairn begins to walk from the upper floor and I back out into the alley to wait for him.

As I wait in the alley I look down at my boots, waiting patiently for Pitcairn to get out the door. Suddenly I hear the shake of the doorknob and I reach into a combat pose, grabbing the Tomahawk that was attached to my waist. Wielding the tomahawk I witness the door open, and then Pitcairn come out, turning to close the door and then closing it without noticing me. Pitcairn after closing the door and looks up.

"Shit" Pitcairn utters, shocked by my appearance.

Pitcairn begins to attempt to escape but by the time he manages to turn around I pounce, quickly restraining him onto the ground and wielding the tomahawk inches from his face.

"Derrick, why do you do such nonsense? I never wanted any part in this!" Pitcairn asks.

"You do not want a part, yet you remain a Templar" I growl.

"I am a Templar as I want peace, I want order!" Pitcairn informs me.

"And look where your lust for peace and order brought you, at the end of a blade" I snarl.

"Listen, listen, Derrick, I can help you!" Pitcairn pleads for his life.

"So quick to change your mind when violence comes to play a part" I snicker.

"Derrick the reason I wish to leave is because Haytham is planning to attack the Natives because he's after you! If you let me go I'll compromise the attack!" Pitcairn tells me.

"Wait, what!?" I exclaim, beginning to ease up on Pitcairn.

"Stop right there you bastard!" Tomas screams now aiming a flintlock at me from the opening of the alleyway.

"Tomas, don't shoot" Pitcairn orders.

"But sir!" Tomas questions.

"That's an order" Pitcairn emphasises.

I begin to get up and off of Pitcairn as he had spared my life. I stand up and let the end of the Tomahawk dangle down for him to grab the handle and get up. With Pitcairn standing he begins to dust himself off as Tomas approaches us.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask Pitcairn.

"Haytham wanted to put me in charge of the attack, he says I have a military career under my belt so I'll be better for the job, but obviously he just thinks I'm expendable" Pitcairn sighs.

"So?" I ask again.

"So I'm going to compromise the attack, bad strategies and suicidal mauvers, I just need you to make sure my troops don't go rogue and start thinking. When our powers get weak I'm going to call a retreat and then fake my own death, to fake my own death I'll need to be shot, arrowed, tackled, anything you can think of" Pitcairn explains.

"Can I warn the natives?" I ask.

"You may, but make sure to tell them the plan, I don't want to walk up on an empty village and have to explain this to Haytham" Pitcairn answers.

"Very well, I'll spare your life, but if you go back on your word I will not be so kind again" I say, beginning to walk away.

On that afternoon I found myself riding towards the native village with much haste, quickly running through the entrance flicking up dirt as I do, then I saw the Clan Mother noticing my arrival as I halted my horse.

"Takoda, you have come back to us" she greets me with open arms.

"Greetings Clan Mother" I say beginning to step off the horse.

"What brings you back?" She asks.

"An attack will besiege this village tomorrow" I explain.

"I knew the outsiders would try to take our homes, and we can only respond by leaving" she sighs.

"It's not like that, they're after me" I continue.

"Why would they come here?" she asks.

"Just let me explain. After my battle with Haytham he believed I would return to here which I did not, he now plans to attack us but I and a new accomplice devised a plan. The leader of the battle, Pitcairn, has betrayed the order and now plans to compromise the attack and allow us to defeat his forces. Unfortunately for this plan to work you must stand your ground, I'll assure you minimum casualties in the battle" I explain.

"If we can keep our homes with certainty I will remain" She declares.

"Thank you, Clan Mother" I thank her, beginning to remount my horse.

"Where are you going" she asks.

"I have a son" I reply.

Afternoon passed to evening as I return to the Davenport Homestead, I hitch my horse out front and make my way inside.

As I enter I hear Connor running through the rooms making a _vrrrrrrm _noise with the wooden plane I had crafted for him, it took a bit of explaining of what a plane is but I think he got the idea. I made my way upstairs to greet Ratonhnhaké:ton and Ziio. As I walked through the upper levels I saw Abigail making her way down the stairs with laundry, a smile came onto her face as she saw me. I then made my way to the guest room where I saw Ziio asleep with Ratonhnhaké:ton wriggling in her arms.

I crept onto the bed and began to lay on the covers as I looked down at Ratonhnhaké:ton, I didn't expect it would only be 3 years from the day I began to play AC3 again that I'd have a son. I began to pick up Ratonhnhaké:ton from Ziio's arms and placed him in my arms.

"Who's my little Assassin" I laughed as I shook him in my arms.

He began to make little giggles as I tickled his stomach with hand.

"You could take the hidden blade off before you did that" I heard Ziio snap at me.

I looked over and saw Ziio awake and then looked back at my wrist still equipped with the hidden.

"Oh shit, right" I mind face palmed as I gave my son over to Ziio to hold as I began to unequip my armour.

As I undressed I looked over to Ziio who held Ratonhnhaké:ton in her arms, not being able to help smile every time I looked at him. After I was done undressing Ziio looked over at me and rolled the covers open to suggest I get under them, I did as she asked and she handed Ratnhnhaké:ton back to me to hold. I just looked at him smiling, Ziio did the same as she rested on my shoulder snuggled up with me.

Life was good.

_**A/N: What you've all been waiting for, a full length chapter again! Here you are and I hope you all enjoyed it, originally I was going to include the battle but I think Ratonhnhaké:ton deserves some scenes here and there before we wrap up the story, but we still got quite a bit to go so don't worry. I'm very keen to finish this novel as I haven't finished a novel in any of my years of living and I've been writing since I was 7. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to leave reviews, they're always great to read, plus it's a little bit more helpful to understand than "This User has followed your story" or "This User has favourite your story" though those are still appreciated as well. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI: The Battle in the Bush

I slept the night with Ziio by my side and Ratonhnhaké:ton in my arms, by the time I woke up I found Ziio already caring for him. I said my goodbyes to Ziio as the battle was soon to start. I quickly gathered my things and equipped them and began to make my way out of the Homestead.

As I stepped outside from the open doorframe I heard a slight noise behind me, I turned my head to see what it was. Achilles stood behind me and looked at me in the way you would if you expected something.

"Yes?" I asked, not understanding much of what he wanted.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Oh, to the Frontier" I answer.

"For?"

"To assassinate Pitcairn" I lie.

"Very well, just take care" he says, making his way back up the steps.

With that brief conversation I quickly found myself riding from the Homestead to the Frontier with much haste, I would not want to be late for my own battle. As I rode I saw very little, just a few animals waltzing about doing their day to day business, startled when my large horse came stomping across the road.

When I made my way to the village my horse began to slow down for me to not allow it to bang into anyone entering the village. When I entered I already found that all subjects that could have harm come to them, children, mothers, etc, had left. I made my way across the dirt road that went through the village and saw lines of equipped warriors wielding bows and tomahawks lined up. I then spotted the Clan Mother and dismounted.

"I see you wasted no time preparing" I state.

"Though I wish to keep our home I do not want to bring harm to those who can't defend themselves" She explains.

"Very well, the battle should mostly be easy, be it you do not do anything stupid" I explain.

"Precaution has been taken" she replies.

"I can see that" I say.

In not much time I already heard the marching the army coming forth, the battle was nearing close.

"Well, I see the enemy is at our door, it is time we shooed them" I declare.

"Do what you need to do, we will stand our ground" she informs me.

With those orders I began to make my way out of the walls and hid in the shrubs that scattered over the forests of America. I watched over the incoming soldiers, all dressed in rugged dark coats and wore tricorne hats. They were armed with muskets and bayonets, the shots would bring much harm, but melee combat we can handle, that I believe Pitcairn should know. Speak of the devil, I saw Pitcairn riding on his horse behind the army in pristine military apparel.

"Men, this battle we should not take pride in for we surely can win this, take our enemy lightly because for us to think much of them we give them an upper hand in knowing our fear. We show no fear as this is less a battle and more of a massacre. Because of this I want you to take direct order from me and do not disobey me, because if you do you will then be fighting a battle you will lose" Pitcairn surely knew how to make a speech that would lower their morale.

"Because of this pure ease I want this over quickly. Bayonets, now!" He orders, causing the men to arm themselves with bayonets even though they are in shooting range.

"Now, line by line we charge their defences and pummel them to dust! Charge!" He commands causing the first line to charge.

In not much time the native warriors began to spill from the walls and open fire on the goons, arrow after arrow shot down the men causing them to fly into the dirt while their blood flew in the air. By the time the men could engage in melee combat they were outnumbered and undertrained. They were massacred by the native warriors who flung their tomahawks with such skill and cut down the men with ease.

"Charge!" Pitcairn called out again.

I decided it was time for me to intervene. With not much wait I jumped up from the shrubs I hid in and began to run up a sloped rock that connected with the shrubs. As I reached the end of the rock pebbles flicked down the edge of it and I leaped. I sored through the air and extended my hidden blade and pounced down on the line of men.

"There he is!" A man from the third line called out, preparing his musket to fire.

"Hold fire! That's an order!" Pitcairn exclaims.

The man obeys and lowers his musket as I extract my tomahawk to fight. I flew through their men executing all of them with agile skill as those who weren't in range got taken down by arrows that flew towards them.

"Charge!" Pitcairn called out to the third line as the second diminished.

I decided not to waste any more time with these fools, and out the corner of my eye I saw the natives already knowing what I would call. I looked back at the line of the armature men screaming as they held out their muskets.

"Let it rain!" I screamed out to the natives.

In seconds of me finishing my words I heard the flick of hundreds of strings and a second after that arrow cloaked in flames began to fly into the air, creating another sun with their inferno. The men halted and began to cower, but it was too late. Fire rained down on the army slaughtering most of them in the process.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Pitcairn screamed to his men that began to run.

As Pitcairn slowly and tediously turned his horse his men had mostly escaped. I began to sprint over to Pitcairn and I pounced, tackling him off the back of his horse and down onto the ground. With that the horse took off and I held Pitcairn to the ground.

I continued to hold him with a stern look of hostility in my face, as I did I looked as the last of his men poured into the forest. As they finished fleeing I got up and leant a hand to Pitcairn who grabbed it as I helped him up.

"Well, it all went to plan. I live and your people live" He sighs.

"Well, you may want to go before I change my mind" I recommend, gesturing to the forest.

"I can't return to the Templars, Haytham would kill me for doing such a poor job" he explains.

_BANG!_

In that second I felt blood splatter against me, and then I looked at Pitcairn. Pitcairn had a gaping wound in his chest, a fatal wound, in not too much time he fell to the ground and I saw the man responsible. Haytham stood not too far away wielding a flintlock, the stub of his left arm was now stitched and his sleeve remade to support it.

"Oh, Pitcairn, you know me too well" He snarls.

"Oh shit" I whisper.

"Derrick, you should've stayed dead, it would've been better for us all" He says to me.

"Well, by the time you reload that flintlock I would've killed you" I growl.

"No need. Charles" He calls out.

"Wait, what!?" I turn around seeing Charles who immediately knocks me to the ground with the butt of his rifle.

The hit had so much force behind it I quickly began to slip away into an unconscious state.

"Clean this up, would you?" Haytham asks Charles as I slip into the darkness.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it'll suffice seeing as it was just one battle. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you all have you own speculations on just what is going to happen to Derrick.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII: In the Belly of the Beast

The pounding of drums sat in the back of my head, banging with every second that went by. My eyes were stapled together, refusing to open. My jaw ached, the hit was more side on than it was straight. I began to attempt to move my arm, slowly I managed to lift it from the rough ground. As I brought my arm up I planted it on my face, obviously some small rocks have stuff to my hand so it was not pleasant. I placed my fingers on my eyelids and pushed outwards. As soon as I had complete the action blinding light crept through the gap of my fingers and caused a white aura to engulf me, I stood through it knowing if my eyes closed they would yet again refuse to open and with that I began to see light flowing through gaps in the window and a grey, cement, ceiling. I began to lift my back up, noticing how much it hurt. I looked down and saw that I had been sleeping on a cement block, how comfortable. I turned my face to look out to the side and saw rows of bars that imprisoned me in this room, this cell.

It didn't take me much time to remember when the same fate had befallen Connor, how Connor escaped was my major thought as I didn't want to spend 3 months crafting an unusable key. Haytham must've pinned me here for murder, but didn't they execute those people?

"Hey! You! It's your lucky day!" I heard a rough voice yell.

With not much seconds passing a guard presented himself in front of my cell.

"Didn't you hear me? Get up!" He yells, smacking his baton against the bars.

Doing as he asks I get up from the block of cement and begin to stretch out my back and roll my shoulders, this time I remember that for whatever reason I was left dressed in my robes. It may have taken me some time, but while doing this I realise that my thoughts were correct, I was going to be hung. I looked over to the guard who now unlocked my cell with a key and then opened it, allowing me to walk out.

Once I exit my cell I look over to him locking the door and then he turns to me and gives me a shove.

"No lolly gaggin'" he snickers.

After I had exited the prison more guards attended me to escort me to the carriage, I was then cuffed and thrown into the carriage where the door was sealed and I was carried to my execution.

I heard the rain beat against the carriage door as I my eyes were shut and I napped in the carriage, the rocking of the carriage was somewhat like how a mother shook a child to sleep. Though, I must admit, the wooden flooring wasn't very comfortable. Suddenly I felt the carriage stop, the sudden realisations that I was going to have to exit it, this feeling somewhat reminded me of napping on the school bus and then feeling it stop at school. I tried to get what little nap time I could still get before I felt the door open, a gust of shivering wind blasted me and the rain began to flick at me.

"Wakey wakey, dead man" The guard snarls.

I sit up and he drags my boot forth and yanks me to the edge where I then jump off the carriage into a cold puddle. The rain smacked against my skin and ran down my face to my neck and then under my clothes which was an unpleasant feeling. I was shoved by the guard and pushed into a stone road. The road was flooded with people to the sides of it, all here to watch me die. I was move forth against the rains flow as the people cheered on the thought of my execution. As I walked I noticed something on a rooftop…Achilles.

Now with this thought in mind that I may be saved I continued to scan the crowd for faces, one that caught my eye was Haytham. Of course he would be here and then I turned my face back to the gallows which now presented Charles. I continued to look as I walked forth and I noticed another figure being pushed forth, it was Pitcairn! I noticed him clenching his stomach, luckily my description of what had happened to him was wrong, I mistakenly had seen the wrong image in the commotion.

I and Pitcairn were now both being brought up to the gallows and then we stood before the crowd as the guards brought the unpleasantly rough rope across down by our necks and then left the stand. Charles then let out a cough to clear his throat and begin his speech.

"Before you are Derrick Myers and John Pitcairn, both guilty for equally disgusting crimes. Derrick is a murderer, a killer, a man who does not care for our lives we fight so hard to keep! Pitcairn helped this man in betraying the British military and making the attack a suicidal effort!" Obviously Charles had managed to convince everyone that this was not hired goons rather than it was the British. "Derrick dies today for disrespecting our lives and ending them, Pitcairn dies today for betraying the crown and country" Charles finishes, allowing the crowd to cheer.

Suddenly, the leaver is pulled and the floor beneath us drops. We quickly fall through the ground and the noose tightens, being to choke us in its grip. It didn't take much time for the grip to release and drop us under the floor. I and Pitcairn both now stand under the stand and an exit to the empty street is behind us. Pitcairn looks at me, confused, I then quickly gesture to the empty road and run out.

As we both now run down the empty street Charles watches as we make our getaway.

"After them!" Charles screams out to the guards.

As soon as we pass into a turn we continue to flee, running across stands, leaping over boxes, everything we could do to make us one step further than our pursuers. As we continued to run I noticed Achilles on the roof, a box in his hands. He then waits for us to pass before throwing the contents to the ground below, the box then spills dynamite which Achilles follows up by aiming a flintlock down at it and firing as the pursuers approach it. Achilles had made our getaway and we continued our way to the homestead.

I and Pitcairn begin to approach the homestead, not saying a word to each other during the travel. It was odd really, neither of us had thought to say anything by night and now the sun began to rise on the homestead. I began to hitch my horse out front and walk towards the door though I looked back at Pitcairn who was hitching his horse.

"So, how does it feel?' I ask him.

"What?" he asks, not understanding.

"Your wound" I explain.

"Oh, unwell, they weren't particularly caring that I live with it, more that I make it to the gallows" he answers.

"We have medical supplies inside for you" I explain.

"Good, I'll need those" He says, beginning to approach the door.

We both walk in and I see Ziio standing at the steps holding Ratonhnhaké:ton in her arms.

"Ziio? What are you doing up?" I ask.

"I was worried, you hadn't been home yesterday" she explains, beginning to walk down the steps.

"I'm sorry, but…" I begin, trying to explain what had happened.

"Why's Pitcairn here?" She asks, interrupting me.

"Wait, did you and her?" Pitcairn asks, it being a while since the last time he saw Ziio.

"That doesn't really matter right now" I sigh. I then look back at Ziio "Haytham and Charles had ambushed us, Pitcairn has changed sides. Luckily, we both managed to escape being hung at the gallows" I tell her.

"You continue to risk your life! You know we have a son!" She exclaims.

"Ziio, If I stay in hiding the whole world will crumble before us" I try to counter.

"There are Assassins doing what they can do, you're a father! You say the world will crumble, but me and your son should be your world!" she argues, beginning to get upset with my risking.

"Ziio, I'm…" I try to apologise.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything if you're going to keep doing it" She interrupts beginning to head up stairs.

"I should probably go" Pitcairn states, feeling uneasy.

"No, stay, I'll get you fixed up" I tell him.

Several days passed as I and Pitcairn began to recover from Haytham's attack. Achilles and I were kind of enough to begin the construction of his home on the Homestead and luckily Pitcairn made a full recovery with his wounds.

_**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but I should probably make this its own chapter instead of just sticking it at the start of the next assassination. Hope you enjoyed and remember to leave a review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII: Toast to Thomas

My first 'assassination' did not fare, I got shot, imprisoned, and managed to just escape with my life, but at least I gained an ally. My new opponent was Hickey, he was to die soon as I had already wasted much time playing live or die with Pitcairn. My way of assassinating Hickey? I had no clue. Other problems had also taken me, Ziio was one problem I didn't expect to see. When transported to another world I realised I was still mortal, but as time continued I think I realised that this world was a game and that made me feel untouchable. Ziio is here to remind me of my mortality and responsibility; Ratonhnhaké:ton. Achilles stood telling me of what it meant to bare the robe and that the Templars must die and Ziio stood telling me of the risk and what I could be abandoning. It was too complicated for the boy that I still was.

I sat at a tavern, can't remember which one I entered, I just entered one. My drunk state was woozy and dizzy as a mug of rum was clutched in my hand, I was trying to escape what was once my escape. I heard the screech of the stool being pulled back and my head twisted to see a man wearing a coat and a tricorne hat. He then sat on the stool and slammed his mug into the table.

"What are you looking at?" he slurred, his posh accent being trapped under such basic words.

"A drunken, British, wanker!" I replied, not being too smart myself.

"British wanker? Watch your tongue!" He snaps.

"Look Mary Poppins, we got off on the wrong foot here, how about a drink?" I ask.

"That'd be very good thank you" he replies.

I clutch my mug and flick it with my wrist causing the rum to splash into his face, causing him to stare at me furiously drenched in my backwash.

"You bastard!" He exclaims.

He then leaps off from his stool causing his heel to smash it into the timber ground, his hands break out at me and grab me by my collar. He pushes out his hand causing me to fly across the tavern and then smash into a woman carrying mugs, the mugs crash to the floor and she holds me in her arms.

"'Ello love" I greet her, getting up from her grip.

She gives the reasonable reply of a smack across the face and then I turn to see my opponent, only now noticing his lack of an arm.

"You should've thought before you aggravated a Kenway!" the, apparently Kenway, taunted.

"Thousand pardons sir, I didn't realise Kenways were so weak!" I laugh.

Suddenly a third character enters the fray before the Kenway.

"Sir, you must let me do the pounding, you have a perfectly nice meal to return to upstairs" the thick accented bloke proposes.

"Very well Hickey, I'll be taking my leave, make this man pay" Kenway says, beginning to approach upstairs.

So this new Hickey character seems to think his tough, does he? Ha! Thinking so I charge forth at him, time to start a bar fight. I swing my arm at him and he clutches it and punches me in the gut, a heavy punch it was. In response I thwack my head down into his causing his hat to fly into the ground, I then see two more enter the situation.

"Oh come on! Who does this Kenway bloke think he is?' I slur with my drunken tongue.

The two others begin to charge my, I'll call them Scar lip and Moustachio for convenience. Moustachio swings out a kick to my leg but I latch onto the under of his knee and deliver a firm slip across said Moustachio's moustache that makes him stumble back. Scar lip seeks to grab me from behind but I reply with latching onto his shoulders and, with a strong thrust, manage to throw him over my back and into the hard timber.

Moustachio pants and looks at me, ready to attack. Moustachio charges with his head aiming at my gut but as he reaches me I do some sort of leap frog manoeuvre over him and as I land kick back sending him to the floor.

I laugh in a victorious way, when turning to see my Hickey opponent staring me in the eye with a knife in his grasp, "Not so fast boy!" he snickers.

Hickey charges me with the knife and swings as I step back from the swipes, sweat drips down my fast with every swing. Suddenly I'm backed up against the counter and he continues to swing and jab at me, missing by a centimetre. I then, in panic, reply with gripping a mug and swinging out my arm. The strongly made mug smashes across his skull and sends him to the ground.

I look down at Hickey, he lays there, motionless. Blood begins to spread from his head and I look around and see Moustachio and Scar lip looking at him, shocked.

"He's dead" exclaims Scar lip.

"Oh shit!" I sigh, beginning to leg it.

I sprint up the stairs, Moustachio and Scar lip in hot pursuit for me. As I make it there I find myself cornered to a wall and turn where Moustachio grips my collar with a furious expression. Suddenly I extend a blade from my wrist that goes out and touches the chin of Moustachio.

"Sorry, but no" I shrug as Moustachio backs away.

I then look at the window and smash the frame of it and stand out into the air. I peer down at the crowd looking at me.

"Remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Derrick Myers" I announce, then flying out the window into a conveniently placed hay bale.

Oh god, only now do I remember what I had done and who those people were.

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I'm just short on ideas, if you guys could give me some ideas for how to assassinate Benjamin Church and Charles Lee I'd be blade! Thanks!**_


End file.
